Godzilla Shogun
by Karasame Murasame
Summary: With the defeat of King Ghidorah, Godzilla became the new Shogun and took the title, King of the Monsters. Now, he is working to keep the balance of the world protected and safeguard the future of Humans and Kaiju.
1. Introduction

**Introduction:**

This world that I created is an if story with the Godzilla 2014 version as one of many characters. Since his personality is a territorial persona, I think of him as a leader. Although he has little interest in humans in movies, but the Kaiju here in Erementaru are human sizes so he would have some level of interest. Despite the size, Godzilla's strength and intelligence haven't changed. I don't know what happens to Mothra and Rodan in the King of the Monsters movie, but I will have them as allies. I also don't know if Anguirus or King Caesar will make an appearance in future titles (and I hope so), so they will be allies too. Godzilla's enemies will also make their appearance to be the bad guys who want to rule the world. The Narrator will explain the plot of this story, please enjoy.

Narrator = "In a world within turbulent era, the immortal warlords have fought countless battles to unify the continents. After years of turbulent times, Ieyasu Tokugawa rises victorious and changed the Shogunate forever. After centuries of peace, there was another turbulent era when resistance to the Shogunate rises. Ieyasu Tokugawa advises his clan to abandon the Shogunate to quell the violence. However, a Golden Kaiju took the throne and made himself Shogun. The resistance fought the Kaiju, but their efforts met with a brutal end when many Kaiju came and put them down with array of abilities. The Immortal Warriors couldn't do anything to stop it due to his power. That Golden Kaiju is King Ghidorah, the three headed golden dragon, and the King of the Monsters. After one hundred years of terror, hope has arisen from the ocean in a form of an Alpha Predator, Godzilla. King Ghidorah challenged the bearer of the blue flames and fought in a chaotic battle. Godzilla wins his toughest fight and took both Shogun and King of the Monsters title. Now, he is working hard to keep the balance of world protected and guard the future for everyone, both humans and Kaiju."

Thank you, Mr. Narrator. I hope you are looking forward to the Prologue because I am working on it now. I am a Godzilla fan and I want to be proud of this story. Also, I will give you some information about Chinese and Japanese cultures; I will reference them with accurate information. If I miss something let me know and I will fix it in a later chapter. I will get back at you soon. Hail to Godzilla!


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

Inside the city of Tokyo, the people are enjoying life of peace since King Ghidorah's reign of terror. Many villages and cities across the continents have been repaired and going through radical changes. However, the scars remain with many people and Kaiju. At a castle, Godzilla woke up from his slumber and looks out the window. Mothra came into the room and brought him tea.

Mothra = "Good morning, Godzilla."

Godzilla = "Good morning, looks like everything is starting to get back to normal."

Mothra = "Of course, the reconstruction efforts went very well. The people are very happy with the new government that you set up."

Mothra handed Godzilla the Green Tea and he drank it.

Mothra = "The plans for the new system is very clever. Even though the Shogunate system was restructured but the power is too abusive. With the people having their own government, then they will keep the Shogunate in check and having the Imperial Family to be the overseer of the two governments."

Godzilla = "It's thanks to you that I have an understanding of this."

Mothra = "All I did was giving you the information, I didn't do much."

Godzilla = "But still, there's still work to be done before we finish that. We need a group of people that will keep watch on both governments for any wrong doing."

Mothra = "I doubt that you would do any wrong doing, but you are right about that. It's properly important to make sure that they do the job in accordance what the people wanted."

There was a moment of silence.

Godzilla = "Let's put this serious talks aside for the moment, how is everyone?"

Mothra = "Let's see… Anguirus went to Kyoto to do some mental training."

Anguirus is seen meditating in a Zen Garden of a Zen Temple.

Mothra = "Rodan is challenging himself to some kids games."

Godzilla = "Why?"

Mothra = "Who knows… Maybe he was bored?"

Rodan is seen with a group of kids playing Shogi. Rodan nearly won, but the kid beat him which shocked him. Rodan became depressed as the kids laughed.

Mothra = "King Caesar went back to Okinawa. I heard that the Ryukyu Kingdom is sharing their luxuries to the common people."

Godzilla = "If I know him right, he's properly making sure that the change runs smoothly."

King Caesar is seen on a cliff overlooking the Ryukyu Kingdom as it goes through a major change.

Godzilla = "What have you been up to, Mothra?"

Mothra = "Me? I'm helping out the people; they needed some advice to handle the emotional scars."

Godzilla = "Seriously, what on earth was King Ghidorah doing while I was sleeping?"

Mothra = "Let's not forget the reason why he did all of this. Our kind was hunted by mankind for thousands of years, the hunt continued even to the point of extinction. King Ghidorah is the Kaiju that fought back and took control of the Shogunate. He thought that if he would become ruler, we will have respect that we deserve. However, the hate continues to grow within the Kaiju Hunters until they were wiped out."

Godzilla = "A small portion of anger is easy to channel, but it builds up to the point where is uncontrollable."

Another moment of silence… Then, a maid came into the room.

Godzilla = "Yes?"

Maid = "Excuse me, sir, but your guest has arrived."

Godzilla = "Oh, have her come in."

Maid = "Understood."

The Maid went out.

Mothra = "A guest?"

Godzilla = "She's a leader of a campaign to remember the people that died during his reign of terror. She's come here to discuss the final details for a memorial service."

Mothra = "I heard of it, is it true that you going to have all three religions perform the ceremony?"

Godzilla = "Of course, it evolves everyone at this time."

Mothra smiled and the Campaign Leader came into the room with the Maid.

Campaign Leader = "Good morning, Godzilla, I thank you for inviting me."

Godzilla = "I thank you for coming. Miss, can you make us some tea?"

Maid = "Yes sir."

Maid went away and the three of them took their seats.

Godzilla = "I take it that the preparations are going smoothly?"

Campaign Leader = "Yes, it went well. I'm so grateful to you for this, my parents died years before you took back the Shogunate. I don't want to forget them; I don't want anyone to forget their love ones."

Mothra held her hand.

Mothra = "It's ok, we won't forget about them. This memorial service will remind us of them and pray for the future."

The leader smiled as the maid gave them tea.

Godzilla = "We will make this a holiday and tonight will be the first night."

The three of them continued to talk throughout the morning.

As dusk comes, the people began to gather at the streets in their kimonos. At the Shinto Shrines, the priests are preforming rituals to ease the souls of the dead. At the Buddhist Temple, the monks are chanting sutras and praying for the souls. The churches are holding sermons and praying. Godzilla and his allies have gathered at the river to put the lanterns on the river. The event ended with fireworks and a sad song. Godzilla stayed at the river with Mothra at his side.

Mothra = "So what are going to do now?"

Godzilla = "There's so much left to do… You know, I was hesitant to take on this leadership, but the journey I took changed all of that. I hope to keep the balance so peace stays longer."

Mothra got closer to Godzilla.

Mothra = "I know you will."

 **Japanology:**

Tokyo = It's the Capital city of Japan; it used to be Edo during the Tokugawa era. The Meiji Government changed it to Tokyo after the samurai era ended years ago.

Matcha = It's Japanese for Green Tea made with green tea leafs.

Shogi = A traditional chess game that Samurai played for warfare. Now, Shogi players play in the national championship.


	3. A Busy Hanami Season

**Chapter 1 – A Busy Hanami Season**

In Tokyo, the Cherry Blossoms and Plum Blossoms are at full bloom all over the city. The children are heading to temples for lessons since schools are not established yet. The men are working hard to rebuild the economy while the women support them with the cooking. Godzilla is hard at work to give the people more opportunities with tons of paperwork. His allies are in the garden and having a chat.

Rodan = "Hey Mothra, is Godzilla going to be ok with that huge pile of paperwork?"

Mothra = "He does have a lot of things on the list. The Government wants some cities to be independent of a warlord so he is sending letters to every warlord across the continents. Then, there's the problem of falling behind in technologies. Godzilla and few officials are working with Europe for their first trade."

Anguirus = "The Meiji Government is planning on an event to exchange cultures at an unnamed island in a few years. Yeah, it's a lot."

Rodan = "Is he going to be ok? He is not used to having this much paperwork."

King Caesar = "I did hear that overwork can get people sick. Godzilla rarely gets sick, but it doesn't hurt to be careful. Mothra, would you mind keep an eye on him?"

Mothra = "Of course!"

Mothra left.

Rodan = "Is it me or is Mothra excited about this?"

Anguirus = "What are you getting at?"

Rodan = "I know Mothra has been his teacher and moral compass since they first met, but I wondered if she developed a crush on him since Mothra is the only female in our group."

Anguirus = "Who knows… I wouldn't mind if they get together."

Rodan = "I wouldn't mind either; I just want to be their support."

Anguirus = "Me too…"

King Caesar kept Anguirus and Rodan busy.

Inside Godzilla's room, Godzilla is hard at work to get most of the paperwork done. He wants to stabilize the continents, but Hanami is coming up and he wants to join his friends to see the Cherry Blossoms and Plum Blossoms. However, he needs to be careful not to overwork or he would exhaust himself. Mothra came inside with Green Tea and place it on his desk.

Godzilla = "Thanks."

Mothra = "Looks like that you got half of it done, why don't you have some lunch now?"

Godzilla's stomach growled.

Godzilla = "Sure."

Mothra laughed and went to the kitchen to cook some fish. After a few minutes, the special fish stew is ready. Godzilla shows his excitement and happily eats his fish.

Mothra = "If you are worried about Hanami, it's alright. We still have a few days before the viewing day; you don't have to get the paperwork done all at once."

Godzilla = "I know that, sorry about that."

Mothra = "It's ok."

Godzilla = "Has anything change?"

Mothra = "Why ask that?"

Godzilla = "Well, you seem to have quite a glow."

Mothra blushed.

Mothra = "It must be the Kimono; the artisans have been going all out since the bans are lifted."

Godzilla = "That's true, but they are free to wear western clothes if they want. But there's something about that Kimono that give you light."

Mothra = "That so? _I didn't think he would notice, maybe I should do this more often._ "

Godzilla = "Isn't this the day that we first met?"

Mothra = "You remember the date? It has been awhile since then."

Godzilla = "I don't remember much, but I remember sleeping in darkness and hearing nothing."

Mothra = "Your memories must be affected by the hibernation. On the day you woke up, I was traveling to village to escape the fury of that Frog Kaiju."

The Flash back begins.

In the dense forest path, Mothra is walking along the path towards a small village. Mothra is covered in dirt and bruises as she looks behind her back in fear. The Frog Kaiju is a member of the Kaiju Guards that King Ghidorah created to crush human resistance. Mothra became a target for helping the humans escape their fury. Now, she's searching for shelter to escape the Frog Kaiju. Suddenly, she heard a noise behind her and hurried to the blushes.

Frog Kaiju = "Where is she? She can't be that far! Wait until get my hands on you!"

The Frog Kaiju continued on the path that Mothra was on while she slowly moved away towards the forest. She ran away fast and reached to a clearing. However, Mothra got caught by the Kaiju's tongue.

Frog Kaiju = "Do you really think I will allow you to escape?"

The Frog Kaiju pulls Mothra, but Mothra holds onto a rock.

Frog Kaiju = "Why you continue to resist when it pointless now? I'm pretty sure that King Ghidorah will forgive you if you surrender yourself to him and his rule."

The Frog Kaiju continues to pull as Mothra held on. Suddenly, a big shadow came upon them and everyone stopped.

Frog Kaiju = "Who are you?!"

The shadow moved closer to reveal himself to be Godzilla. His eyes are blue and he is showing little emotion.

Frog Kaiju = "If you are picking a fight, then you are mistaken."

The Frog Kaiju let go of Mothra and attack Godzilla, but Godzilla hits him back with stronger force. He used his Atomic Breath to blow him away. Godzilla stands there in his scary form. He slowly turns toward Mothra as she stood up.

Mothra = " _Whoever it is… he doesn't seem to be aware of his surroundings. He must be half sleep inside… If I could wake him, then he won't attack._ "

Mothra slowly moved closer to Godzilla as he growled. Mothra got close enough to touch his face and activated her powers that allow her to communicate spiritually.

Godzilla = "I…"

Godzilla started to react to her powers. His eyes began to turn orange as he stares at Mothra.

Godzilla = "Where am I? What is this place?"

Mothra = "Calm down, we'll discuss this at the village."

Mothra grabbed his hands and lead him to the village. The Flash back ends.

In Godzilla's room, Godzilla is reflecting on the memory of that fateful day and Mothra gave him more tea.

Mothra = "Once we reach the village, I took care of you when you are suffering from memory loss."

Godzilla = "I am really grateful that you did…"

Suddenly, Rodan suddenly came to the room.

Rodan = "We have an emergency! The three of us were drinking sake and I left to get some sweets! But I came back to see Anguirus and King Caesar passed out with their faces red! What should I do?!"

Mothra = "They must have drink too much; I'll take care of them."

Godzilla = "Sure…"

Mothra went with Rodan to help there two allies. Anguirus and King Caesar are lying on the ground with their faces red.

Rodan = "Why did you guys wait for me?!"

Mothra = "You'll end up like them even with the sweets…"

Rodan = "What?! I though the sweets absorbs the sake."

Mothra = "No, they don't."

Godzilla smiled as Mothra helps the two fallen allies.


	4. The Scatter of the Petals

**Chapter 2 – The Scatter of the Petals**

In the castle, Godzilla is finishing up the last pages of the paperwork as Mothra is preparing a special Hanami lunch. Anguirus and King Caesar recovered from their hangover while Rodan is deciding on the blankets. Today is the day of Hanami and everyone is getting ready for that special event. Rodan picked some pink and green blankets and headed towards Mothra.

Rodan = "Hey Mothra, how are these blankets?"

Mothra looked at the blankets.

Mothra = "There're perfect, thank you so much."

Rodan = "No problem."

Anguirus and King Caesar came into the room with their hands on their heads.

Rodan = "Look who decided to wake up."

Mothra = "What happened?"

Anguirus = "After Rodan left to get the sweets, King Caesar and I took another bottle and we got dizzy."

Rodan = "You should glad you guys didn't make yourselves such fools! That the reason why people placed limitations on sake!"

Mothra = "Calm down now, everything's fine now."

Godzilla finally finished the paperwork and joined the others.

Godzilla = "It's finally done…"

Mothra = "I'm almost finished here."

King Caesar = "The park is already filled with participates, it's going to be hard to find some space."

Mothra = "Don't worry; we'll just use the garden. We have Cherry Trees and Plum Trees planted there."

Godzilla = "Maybe I can open up the garden for everyone else."

Rodan = "That's a great idea; I'll go and get some people."

Mothra = "Don't be late."

Everyone left and Mothra finished her Bento boxes.

Mothra = "All done… now for my preparations."

Mothra went to her room and put on a Cherry Blossom Kimono and fixed up her hair. Once the makeup is done, she grabbed the blankets and Bento boxes.

At Godzilla's garden, there is a mixture of trees and rocks while a river and a pond sits in the middle. There is an island in the pond with a Cherry Blossom Tree in full bloom. Mothra went there and set up the blankets and Bento boxes. Then, she sees Rodan leading some people into the garden.

Mothra = "Rodan is fast as always."

Mothra finishes up the set up with the gang coming towards her.

Mothra = "I'm all done, go ahead and have a seat."

Rodan = "Great, I am starving."

Godzilla and his friends began to eat the Bento lunch. As the petals fell, Godzilla noticed something about Mothra.

Godzilla = "Mothra, you are really good at matching kimono with details. It makes you like a goddess in each season."

Mothra turned red.

Mothra = " _A goddess?! For each season?!_ "

Godzilla = "Is something the matter?"

Mothra = "Nope, not at all."

Once lunch is done, Rodan is starting to sing and is joined by both Anguirus and King Caesar.

Godzilla = "Rodan was lucky at first…"

Mothra = "But not this time…"

Mothra stares at the tree.

Mothra = "But you know… This reminds me of your first encounter with spring."

Godzilla stares at the tree.

Godzilla = "Oh yeah, I remember that."

The flash back begins and it takes place after their first encounter.

In the village, Godzilla wonders around and sees the Cherry Blossom Tree. He went over there and feels the petals. Mothra is at his side watching his curiosity.

Godzilla = "Mothra, what is this?"

Mothra = "It's a Cherry Blossom Tree, there's plenty of them. When they bloom and scatter it is the coming of spring."

Godzilla = "Spring?"

Mothra = "Is there anything you can remember?"

Godzilla = "No, I don't…"

Mothra = "I see… Why don't we travel together? I'm pretty sure that you will get your memories back."

Godzilla stares at Mothra, the very first Kaiju that he ever met.

Godzilla = "Travel?"

Mothra = "There are other places than here and there are many continents in the seas beyond. If we go together, then we will get some answers."

Godzilla was silent, but he was thinking about it. He wants to know who he is and where he came from.

Godzilla = "Alright…"

The flash back ends with the scattering Cherry Blossoms.

Back at the garden, three Kaiju has fainted and the people are enjoying their day of Hanami. Godzilla sipped some sake with Mothra as the petals continue to fall. Hours went by and the sun is starting to set. This is the signal that the party is over. Rodan is the first to wake up as Anguirus and King Caesar are still drowsy.

Godzilla = "Hey Rodan, you were unlucky this time."

Rodan = "No way! How can that be?! I don't remember…"

Anguirus = "Rodan, you want more?"

Rodan = "No!"

Both Godzilla and Mothra laughed.

Godzilla = "It's going to get busy again tomorrow; I got some trade agreement to go to."

Mothra = "Oh, that's right! What sorts of things are we getting?"

Godzilla = "Europe is a little advanced than us so a small portion of things."

Rodan = "What about the cost? Everyone is getting worried about the payment."

Godzilla = "Yeah… they are going to be expensive. These items are meant to be an inspiration for the people. If they create their own, then it won't be so pricy."

Mothra = "Some of us don't really care about money, but it sounds like a first step towards a better tomorrow."

Godzilla = "Yeah…"

Godzilla and his friends went to the castle and went to bed. It's really going to be busy for the next chapters, good luck Godzilla!

 **Japanology:**

Hanami = It's a special event that welcomes the arrival of spring. It means Flower Viewing in Japanese. The Cherry Blossoms and Plums Blossoms are the motif of spring season.

Sake = It's a Japanese alcoholic drink and it effects Kaiju too in this story. It's is made with fermented rice and a special bacteria.

Bento = It's a lunch box that can be colorful and delicious depending on the owner and cook. They come in all shapes and sizes. Plus, they are used in different ways.

Kimono = A Japanese clothing that has different styles and materials. Each Kimono expresses the four seasons so each Kimono are worn in different seasons.

Gardens = A piece of land that is converted into a garden. In the samurai, the gardens are a symbol of wealth. There is also a garden inside a house, a particular and traditional house.


	5. The Trade Begins with Change

**Chapter 3 – The Trade Begins with Change**

At Tokyo Bay, Godzilla is overseeing the trade that is occurring. Many Japanese and Chinese are fascinated by the many items such as Trains and Bicycles. Many people started to wear western clothes on special occasions. To Godzilla, this is the first step to get everyone on track.

Mothra = "There is a lot of inspirations for them."

Godzilla = "Yeah, but they need to visit the Europe Continent to gain knowledge. That's going to be happening soon…"

Mothra = "I know, it makes me happy to see them doing things they want that is denied for years."

Godzilla = "Yeah… I still don't understand why King Ghidorah would do this."

Mothra = "I think it because that luxuries tend to give the people a stronger voice. It's something that King Ghidorah always thought."

Then, a gentleman from England came to Godzilla.

England Man = "Godzilla-sama, on the behalf of Queen Victoria, we thank you for your business."

Godzilla = "The pleasure is ours; I would like to thank you for this. These things will help the people move forward."

England Man = "I certainly hope so; the Queen herself would like to invite you to her castle home for our first state dinner."

Godzilla = "That so…"

Godzilla looks Mothra with a nervous look on his face. Mothra can tell that Godzilla is asking her for help since he is not use to this.

Mothra = "We would like to take her invitation! What would be the perfect day to do so?"

England Man = "We would like to do before the exchange event that will be coming up shortly."

Mothra = "We still have a lot of things to cover, but I'm pretty sure we will work this out."

England Man = "Wonderful, I shall inform the Queen."

The gentleman went away.

Godzilla = "Thanks, Mothra."

Mothra = "No problem. I will come with you for the dinner."

Godzilla smiled as he finished up the trade agreements.

Back at the castle, Godzilla is back at the desk for some more paperwork. He also found a letter from Hideyoshi Toyotomi with a Family Crest. Godzilla opened the letter to see the details of a certain change.

Godzilla = "Hey Mothra, do you remember Hideyoshi?"

Mothra = "Of course, last time we met was at the council meeting. How is he doing?"

Godzilla = "He's doing well; I just got a letter from him. You remember that we need some independent provinces to balance out the feudal lords and the independent governments?"

Mothra = "Yes, you mention that…"

Godzilla = "Hideyoshi just informed me that he is letting Kyoto become independent while he continues to control Oaska. The government is keeping his castle maintained as both a historical landmark and a meeting for the officials. That's one province on the list, but there still more we need to decided."

Mothra = "There is plenty of time for that, if you stuck on something just let them know and they will help out."

Godzilla = "I know, but let's not forget that they too have so much to do. King Ghidorah did a lot of damage all over in his final years."

Mothra = "True… I guess he wants to remind us of his power…"

Godzilla = "He was desperate since he was losing control that he worked so hard to take. That is the expression that became his downfall."

Mothra = "You sound a lot like Caesar."

Godzilla = "You know Caesar was right on many things and if we didn't go to Okinawa that time, we would never had met him."

Mothra = "I know, since Caesar was a Martial Artist who studies all forms of fighting, he was the one who taught you how to fight. Just thinking about it reminds me of the day we met. Back in King Ghidorah's rule, humans have feared the Kaiju due to their vast power. There are few sanctuaries during that time; the only sanctuaries are Okinawa in the south and Hokkaido in the north."

Godzilla = "What brought us to Okinawa is the fact that I defeated few Kaiju from the Shogunate Guards, something that humans can't do."

Mothra = "That's right…"

In the flashback, Godzilla and Mothra are heading to a fishing village that has a direct route to Okinawa. They were chased by a group of Kaiju Hunters since a number of Kaiju was defeated by Godzilla's hands. The hunters greatly feared him so they chase him to defeat them. Godzilla and Mothra hid in one of the homes to wait for the boat.

Godzilla = "Hey Mothra, why were the Kaiju Hunters chasing us?"

Mothra = "It could be possible that the defeat of the Shogunate Guards caused fear within them. Like how you want to defeat a certain someone that you couldn't defeat, but someone else defeated that person with ease."

Godzilla = "So their jealous?"

Mothra = "Something like that…"

Then, they noticed that there boat arrived and people are checking the surrounding area for hunters. With the signal, they went on to the deck and the boat sets sail.

During the night, Godzilla and Mothra are inside a room with a lantern as a light source. Mothra is reading a book while Godzilla stares at the stars.

Godzilla = "What is Okinawa like?"

Mothra = "Are you curious? It's an island nation in the South Seas. It's ruled by the Ryukoku Kingdom, they prefer communication rather than war. It's also home to the Lion Guardians that are Kaiju. If I remember correctly, a group of Kaiju Hunters tried to hunt them down, but the people didn't approve of it so they pushed them back. Ever since then, the hunters were at odds with Okinawa."

Godzilla = "Does that mean they will not come to Okinawa?"

Mothra = "I think so; there were rumors that Ryukoku Kingdom had a strong army that worked together with the Lion Guardians."

Godzilla = "The Lion Guardians…"

An hour later they went to sleep.

In the morning, the boat arrived at Okinawa and it docked to the village that is close to the Ryukoku Capital. Mothra and Godzilla got off and headed to an inn. Inside their room, Mothra plans their next move.

Mothra = "We should be safe for the time being, but we can't stay here forever. Once things calm down a bit we should head for the Shu Kingdom in the China Seas. We also need to pay attention to King Ghidorah's actions, since their officers were defeated, they will not let it sit down."

Godzilla = "King Ghidorah… Why is that name familiar?"

Mothra = "You know him?"

Godzilla = "No… I just don't understand why."

Mothra = "I see…"

Then, they noticed a commotion outside. They went out to see the Lion Guardians patrolling the streets and the people cheer them on.

Mothra = "As expected, the Lion Guardians have a deep connection to the Ryukoku Kingdom so they are worshipped as Guardian Spirits."

One of the Lion Guardians stared at Godzilla and he stared back at him. The Lion Guardian continues his way, but Godzilla continue to stare at him.

Mothra = "What's wrong?"

Godzilla = "One of them was watching me."

Mothra = "Did the rumors spread already? I hope we don't run into trouble."

Mothra and Godzilla went back into the inn.

Midnight, Godzilla is having a strange dream. He is standing in the ocean while a golden shadow hovers in the sky. This dream is causing some distress to Godzilla who struggles to wake up from the nightmare. He and the shadow clashed that caused Godzilla to finally wake up. Mothra woke up and noticed his expression.

Godzilla = "That dream again…"

Mothra = "The same one? Has anything changed?"

Godzilla = "No, it's the same."

Mothra = "That dream maybe trying to tell you something."

Godzilla = "I wish I knew…"

Godzilla and Mothra went back to sleep.

 **Japanology:**

Ryukoku Kingdom = It is an ancient capital that is now Okinawa. It survives through talks rather than war for both Japan and China. Today, it's paradise in the south where many traditions continues to survive.


	6. The Martial Arts Master, King Caesar

**Chapter 4 – The Martial Arts Master, King Caesar**

In the morning, Godzilla and Mothra are walking through town and looking through shops that sell a variety of things. However, due to the rule of King Ghidorah, many things have to be limited to protect the sanctuary. Some strong willed people continue to sell the ban items, but King Ghidorah made it difficult by allowing the Kaiju to destroy the shops.

Mothra = "Godzilla, what kind of fish do you want for lunch?"

Godzilla = "I am fine with anything."

Mothra = "Alright."

While Mothra is buying the ingredients, one of the Lion Guardians is seen behind them.

Voice = "Excuse me, may I have a word with you?"

Godzilla turned to see the Lion Guardian.

Lion Guardian = "My name is King Caesar and I am an elder to the Lion Guardians."

Godzilla = "I am Godzilla…"

King Caesar = "It's a pleasure to meet you; I can't help but sense your aura back then. You have an aura of both a warrior and a king."

Godzilla = "That so…"

King Caesar = "I want to test you, please come to that valley over there if you are interested. I hope to see you there."

King Caesar left as Godzilla stares at him.

Mothra = "There must be something about you that caught his attention. Are you going?"

Godzilla = "I am, I will not show myself to be a coward. I will be fine."

Mothra = "I understand, just be careful."

Godzilla stares at the mountain as his thoughts wonder.

After a few hours, Godzilla and Mothra are walking through the valley pass to a certain location that King Caesar left to Godzilla. Godzilla reached his destination to find King Caesar standing in the middle of a dirt area with other Lion Guardians watching in the distance.

King Caesar = "Welcome Godzilla, this area is where we train and hone our skills."

Godzilla looks around.

King Caesar = "Not to worry, I gain special permission from the elders. This is place where I want to measure you strength. There will be no wins or loses…"

Godzilla = "That so, alright then. Mothra, I need you to stay here. If anything happens, I'll let you know."

Mothra = "Alright."

Godzilla went into the dirt arena and King Caesar gets ready. Godzilla charged at him, but King Caesar dodged him gracefully. The fight continued as Godzilla is getting tired out. He used a small amount of his fire that King Caesar deflected with ease.

Godzilla = " _This guy is really good, I can hardly touch him. My charges are not going to work on this Kaiju…_ "

King Caesar = " _He's observing me and planning an attack. I am eager to see what he came up with._ "

Godzilla charges at King Caesar, but ran to his side and tackled him.

King Caesar = " _I see, if he can't land a hit in the front, he'll change his directions._ "

King Caesar got away and did some Kung Fu attacks while Godzilla took the hits.

King Caesar = " _Both his scales and muscles are hard and strong, he is born with a strong body. I can feel it that it's affecting my bones. However…_ "

King Caesar stopped for a while to see Godzilla breathing heavily.

King Caesar = " _He easily lose strength, but he did not show signs for slowing down. His first attacks didn't land a hit, so he is thinking of different approaches to get a hit. I was right to cross paths with him._ "

A few minutes later into the fight, Godzilla and King Caesar punched each other which caused them to fall to the ground.

King Caesar = "I guess it's a tie."

Godzilla = "Yeah…"

As they recovered, Mothra healed them both. Then, they had dinner which King Caesar offered. The meal has seaweed and fish to which Godzilla loves.

King Caesar = "Godzilla, may I have a word?"

Godzilla = "Is something wrong?"

King Caesar = "Would it be alright if I train you?"

Godzilla = "You want to train me?"

King Caesar = "I heard rumors of a dark Kaiju was able to defeat the Kaiju Guards while being chased by Kaiju Hunters. When I saw you, I thought it might be you. During our fight, I noticed that you are strong and a quick learner. If you come across a very strong Kaiju, I fear you might struggle. In my arts, there are many ways to take down an enemy. What say you?"

Godzilla is in deep thought, but he knows that King Caesar is right. The next Kaiju he would come across will be something he would struggle and he would not be able to protect Mothra. It was after witnessing King Caesar's martial arts; he was convinced that he need more experience to keep himself alive.

Godzilla = "Alright."

King Caesar = "You will not regret it."

Godzilla begins his training with meditation which helped control is anger and his flames.

Back at the present, Godzilla continues to be busy with the paperwork as Mothra handed him dinner, a special fish dish. They also recived a message that King Caesar had returned from Okinawa and he is on his way to Godzilla's castle.

Godzilla = "That training is pretty rough, but it was worth it."

Mothra = "I bet it was, it was thanks to that training that you went able to figure out some weakness and survive the battle against King Ghidorah."

Godzilla = "Yeah, fate works in mysterious ways."

Then, King Caesar came into the room.

King Caesar = "Sorry I am late, did I missing anything?"

Mothra = "Not at all, we were just remembering our first encounter with you at Okinawa."

King Caesar = "Really? I know it's been a while, but it is not a hundred years already."

Godzilla = "Anyways, you sent a message that you have something to discuss about. Is the Ryukoku Kingdom doing ok?"

King Caesar = "Of course, the change went smoothly along with the trade that happen today. However, what I really what to discuss is about a certain enemy."

Godzilla = "You mean…"

King Caesar = "I am sorry to say this, but I think it's possible that Dogora has escape during the final battle with King Ghidorah."

Godzilla = "Dogora… who was that Kaiju again? … Oh yeah, the jellyfish!"

Mothra = "Sort of, the shape is quite different."

King Caesar = "As we all remembered it, Dogora was an enemy of mine when a clan attack Okinawa before. Then, he served King Ghidorah during his rule as his advisor. He is also a powerful spiritual master with skills in curse."

Mothra = "He is similar to an Onmyoji, if he's still out there, then we need to be careful."

King Caesar = "Indeed, as for the moment, I doubt he will strike right away. We should enjoy the moment of peace for now, but if he does, we need to act."

Godzilla = "I know…"

Godzilla and King Caesar continue to discuss other topics.

In a dark cave in an unknown location, Dogora is in the cave network since King Ghidorah's defeat. During the time of the Golden Shogunate, Dogora have served King Ghidorah as his advisor to help him eliminate rebels that still fight. Dogora is also the one responsible for the destruction of the Kaiju Hunters. As he gathers some strange green crystals on a strange alter, he stares at the painting of King Ghidorah and Godzilla clashing.

Dogora = "Godzilla… you may have won the land and the people, but beware, we are not through yet. As long as I am here, the reign of terror will begin again and this time, you will be the one in the afterlife!"

Dogora laughed as he turn to his is tiny pile of crystals.

Dogora = "IF ONLY THERE ARE MORE CRYSTALS TO SPARE!"

 **Japanology:**

Kung Fu is a martial art that was developed in China and mostly Shaolin Monks trained in various and brutal training methods. The Taoists style is only for meditations, but it is martial arts as well.

(Shirogane, the jellyfish, is based on a certain Kaiju movie that has a difficult name that I can't remember. However, he did show up in a TV show that uses Kaijus toys to show the monsters. If you know this certain Kaiju, please notify me in the reviews.)

 **Update:**

I was informed by someone that the Jellyfish Kaiju was Dogora. I really thought that he had a seriously difficult Japanese name. Thank you for answering my question and perhaps I will use that name now so I will not forget.


	7. The King's Shield

**Chapter 5 – The King's Shield**

In Kyoto, the people wasted no time to get tramrails on the track and became popular with its citizens. Thanks to Godzilla who took control of the Shogunate, Kyoto went through a lot of changes. The Blacksmith who works on swords have secondary jobs like making scissors and shears. The Gunsmiths who works on muskets are now working on bicycles as a secondary income. Many armor and swords are considered works of art instead of tools of war. In one particular location, the people gathered in Jurakutei castle.

Man #1 = "Hey, what's going on?"

Man #2 = "You don't know, Godzilla is here!"

Man #1 = "Are you kidding me? What's he doing here?"

Man #2 = "Since Kyoto is becoming an independent, some of our business got affected. He wanted to make sure that it's not a bad thing."

Man #1 = "Huh…"

Inside Jurakutei Castle, Godzilla is sitting with Mothra and a few other officals in a gold-decorated room. The government is showing Godzilla that nothing went wrong and the businesses are still opened which satisfied him and Mothra.

Godzilla = "That should be good; these changes didn't affect any businesses."

Offical = "Yes, there was nothing to worry about. By the way, will there be any other places that want to become independent?"

Godzilla = "Not to worry, I just got the message from both Hiroshima and Nagasaki. The feudal lords agreed to the proposal as well so there should be no problem."

Offical = "I see, how many more do we need?"

Godzilla = "Before that, let's focus on these cities, independence comes at a cost, so it might affect them differently. We need to pay attendention to that so we act if they are in trouble."

Offical = "I understand."

After the meeting, Godzilla and Mothra headed to lunch at the Yuka which sits next to the Kamo River. They enjoy the lunch that is presented and Mothra brought out a fan to keep her cool.

Godzilla = "It sure is getting hot."

Mothra = "The hot summer is coming very fast, are you going to be ok?"

Godzilla = "Not sure…"

Mothra = "Just don't work too hard or you're going to heat up too much."

Godzilla = "I know, that's why I am worried."

Godzilla and Mothra continue to enjoy lunch.

On the other side of the river, Anguirus is watching over Godzilla and Mothra as Rodan is fishing for Ayu. Ever since King Caesar's report of Dogora's escape, Anguirus has been watching Godzilla to see if he would strike. Rodan tagged along to prevent him from going overboard.

Rodan = "Anguirus, would you loosen up? Just because Dogora escaped, doesn't mean that he is starting his attack now. Does he need crystal to activate his power? There has been a short supply of them for a while now."

Anguirus = "That may be true, but we need to be careful. There are chances that he'll find a bigger load. We need to be ready…"

Rodan = "Ready for what? A battle? I doubt Dogora will have enough to attack us."

Suddenly, the fishing rod tugged and Rodan begins to reel it in.

Rodan = "It's too heavy, this is not an Ayu!"

Anguirus grabbed on to Rodan as he struggled to get the fish. Godzilla and Mothra noticed the two struggling with the fishing pole.

Godzilla = "What are they doing?"

Mothra = "Looks like their fishing for Ayu, it's popular around this time of the year."

Godzilla = "Ayu is a small Sweetfish, right? It looks like he is struggling with a bigger fish."

Mothra = "I wonder if Rodan is using the wrong bait."

Rodan finally reeled the fish out of the water and it hit Rodan in the face. He fell and Anguirus caught him.

Anguirus = "Rodan, are you alright?"

Rodan = "No, I am not! This is not Sweetfish! I just want the taste of Grilled Ayu!"

Godzilla = "It's not like he can get the fish he want in just one try…"

Mothra = "That's our Rodan."

After that, the sun begins to set and the group headed out to find a place to stay.

At a Ryokan, Godzilla and his friends have settled in and getting ready for bed. Godzilla is tired from his work and he is the first one to sleep in the futon. Mothra is seen reading a book next to him while Anguirus and Rodan are outside relaxing outside.

Rodan = "Seriously, I understand that you want to protect him, but there is no reason for you to panic over it."

Anguirus = "I know, I just want to protect everything that he worked so hard to build. He sometimes gets angry, but he mostly stays calm and focus. Unlike me, I gave in to anger a long time ago. I couldn't control myself and I attacked anyone in sight."

Rodan = "Is that why you are so protective over Godzilla? You don't want him to be so angry that he would lose himself."

Anguirus = "Can you imagine that a certain incident that is caused by a Kaiju would tear down the communication that Godzilla worked so hard to make and a new Kaiju Hunters would be formed.

Rodan = "To be honest, I don't know."

Anguirus sighed and stare at the moon.

Anguirus = "Back then, before I met Godzilla, I was at a Buddhist Temple when our kind was hunted down. The Kaiju Hunters often hunt our kind for our spike armor plates. They use it for weapons and armor."

Rodan = "I see… The spike armor plates are hard materials that use to protect themselves and last longer. That… must be a high demand… right?"

Anguirus = "That's right… However, it was not the Kaiju Hunters that drove me in rage. On that day, the one who burned the temple… was Gigan."

Rodan = "Him, the metal assassin of King Ghidorah?"

Anguirus = "Yes, him…"

In the Flashback, Anguirus manage to crawl out of the wreckage and finds himself in a middle of the fiery ruin temple. Anguirus looked around to see the fire burning rapidly and piece of shredded clothes. Anguirus stumbled as he continued to look for anyone. He found one, the Kaiju who is responsible for the temple, Gigan. Anguirus is filled with rage and attacked him, but his attack was pointless as Gigan finished him quickly. Gigan left as Anguirus took another look as he fainted.

Anguirus = "Since the burning of the temple, the rage never left me. I mourn for the monks that were killed and I set out for answers."

Rodan = "Gigan was made known as the Assassin of King Ghidorah; he would follow orders without questioning him. I bet that there was some Rebel activity in the temple."

Anguirus = "That exactly what I found out… The monks were providing support of the Rebels to launch an attack somewhere in Edo, but the Shogunate Guards found out and Gigan was set there. I didn't care much about the information and anyone who attacked me, both human and Kaiju. Until the last one…"

Rodan = "Who was it?"

Anguirus = "Godzilla…"

In the flashback, Anguirus and Godzilla are staring down at each other next to the river.

 **Japanology:**

Kyoto is an ancient capital city and a tourist spot. During the Heian period, many traditions are made and continue to this day. In order to preserve these traditions, the people adopted modern technologies to attract business from overseas.

Jurakutei Castle is actually one of Hideyoshi's castles in Kyoto. It no longer stands since it was deconstructed, but maybe in the future and more information, the castle can be recreated. It just depends if the people of Kyoto willed it or no.

Yuka is a riverside platform that stands above the Kamo River. It is traditional open during the warm seasons such as summer; it's also very popular during summer time.

The Kamo River is a popular destination for the Yuka, Ayu, and couples alongside the river.

The Ayu is a type of Sweetfish that Kyoto enjoys during the summer. It is grilled with just salt and it's ready to eat. It's very simple.

A Ryokan is a traditional inn that was created to treat travelers from far and wide. It's also a popular hotel for tourists from overseas. A Ryokan came be in the city, out in the forest, or in a famous location where the Hot Springs are.

A futon is a traditional bed with blankets, pillows, and fluffiness. Unlike the western bed, this bed is on the floor with no wooden frames.


	8. Brotherhood Forms

**Chapter 6 – Brotherhood Forms**

On the Riverside, Anguirus and Godzilla continue to stare each other as Mothra stands behind Godzilla. Godzilla and Mothra were coming down the path after leaving Okinawa to head for valley that Mothra once lived. King Caesar didn't come with them, but promised to join them at the port city in the Shu Continent. They are heading for the next post town when Anguirus came from another direction. Godzilla senses some hostility from Anguirus and got ready for a possible fight. Mothra took a few steps back to keep her distance. Suddenly, Anguirus charged at Godzilla and he missed.

Godzilla = " _Something is wrong… I never see him so deep in rage… Maybe too deep for him, he lost all of his senses…_ "

Anguirus attacked again and Godzilla keeps taking his attacks. Mothra kept a distance just in case something is going to happen.

Godzilla = " _I need to do something…_ "

Godzilla stared at the river and got an idea. Godzilla grabbed Anguirus and hurl into the river. Mothra went to the river to see Godzilla come up from the water. The River is surprising very deep and the currents under the water are very strong. They looked around to see Anguirus not appearing anywhere.

Godzilla = "Where did he go?"

Unbeknownst to Godzilla, Anguirus is still under water with his leg caught in the weeds. His struggles are causing him to lose air and fast. Godzilla is still looking around and Mothra remembers something.

Mothra = "Wait, is this the Yellow River? It was the most dangerous river due to the fact that it floods during the wet season and it's very deep."

Godzilla dives down into the river and opened his gills. Godzilla look into the deep abyss to find Anguirus struggling to get free. Godzilla swims towards Anguirus as fast as he could. Just before Godzilla reached Anguirus, Anguirus give in and began to drown.

Godzilla = " _Hang on… You can't die yet!_ "

Godzilla quickly grab him and swim to the surface. Once he reaches land, Mothra helped Godzilla to get Anguirus to breathe. Anguirus finally gasp for air and stares at Godzilla.

Mothra = "That was close."

Anguirus = "Why… did you… help me?"

Godzilla = "What's wrong with that?"

Anguirus was silent.

Mothra = "Why were you attacking us? Are you a bounty hunter?"

Anguirus = "…no…"

Godzilla stared at Anguirus and Mothra looks at the sun.

Mothra = "The sun setting, we need to find a place to stay for the night before the moon is out. It's not safe to camp out."

Anguirus = "There is a cave not far from here. I spend the night there once."

Mothra = "That's properly a good for now, we nowhere near a village."

Godzilla helped Anguirus up and they head off to caves.

Inside the cave, Godzilla and Mothra set up some blankets and Anguirus sat next to it. Anguirus told them his name and his story of vengeance. It was thanks to Godzilla that Anguirus has realized that he allowed his anger to control him.

Mothra = "I see… You are searching for Gigan, but have you realized how powerful Gigan is? He would kill you before you have the chance."

Godzilla = "How powerful is he?"

Mothra = "Gigan is one of the first Kaijus that joined King Ghidorah during his time of sealing his grip on power. Gigan became an assassin and personal bodyguard. Unlike any other Kaiju or Humans, Gigan follows orders without question and shows absolute loyalty. However, he is the unique Kaiju there is."

Godzilla = "Unique?"

Mothra = "Gigan is half Kaiju and half cyborg… No one knows about his backstory or how he became a cyborg, but he is a weapon himself."

Suddenly, Godzilla senses something and went to the entrance of the cave. Mothra and Anguirus followed him to see a Bat Kaiju with the Golden Shogunate symbol."

Anguirus = "It's the Night Guards that King Ghidorah created. Many Rebels use the cover of night to plan their attacks, so the Shogun decided to form the Night Guards to put a stop to the plans."

Mothra = "So the rumors are true then…"

Anguirus = "And we just had to run into a bat, his Echo Location is going to find us anyway."

Godzilla = "His Echo Location only gives him a picture of his surroundings, it's not like he has an X-ray vision."

Mothra = "As long as we stay put and hide within the rocks, we will be able to escape without having to fight him."

Anguirus = "I don't know, he'll stick around too much, we may have to attack."

As the Bat Kaiju uses his Echo Location to patrol the forest, Godzilla and his friends duck behind the rocks to avoid detection. Anguirus moved a little to see if he can have a clear shot, however, he suddenly found himself falling. Godzilla quickly cover for Anguirus as the Bat Kaiju used his Echo Location. All he saw was rocks and a few of them are Godzilla's dorsal plates. Since his dorsal plates have rough edges, they perfectly blend in with the rocks.

Bat Kaiju = "This cliff has too many falling rocks, I better move on before I get flattened."

The Bat Kaiju flew away and Mothra checked on Godzilla and Anguirus.

Mothra = "Are you two alright?"

Godzilla = "We're fine and we're lucky."

Mothra = "We sure are, your dorsal plates looks like rocks to him."

Anguirus = "Sorry, I thought to attack him, but I nearly blow our cover."

Mothra = "It's ok, everything worked out in the end."

The three of them returned to the caves and discuss their next move.

Godzilla = "The Bat Kaiju might return, let's take turns to stay up and watch."

Mothra = "I agree, I'll go first."

Mothra went to the entrance, while Godzilla lies down. Before Anguirus lies down, he stares at Godzilla for the moment.

Anguirus = " _What came over me? Usually, I would just leave people and do things by myself. But something is different…_ "

Anguirus lies down and tries to go to sleep.

In the morning, the group woke up and packs up the blankets. The Bat Kaiju did not return from that night which made it safer to sleep. They enjoy a small breakfast before getting ready to leave.

Mothra = "Hey Anguirus, what are you going to do now?"

Anguirus wondered, but nothing came to mind.

Anguirus = "I'm not sure…"

Mothra = "You are welcome to join us, if you like to."

Anguirus stared at Godzilla.

Anguirus = "I just it's alright…"

With that, the flashback ends with the three of them walking together.

Back at the Ryokan, Anguirus and Rodan are in bed while Mothra is sleeping next to Godzilla. Anguirus finished up with his story as Rodan got comfortable with the futon.

Rodan = "So that's how you met…"

Anguirus = "The journey made me realize that I was never to take on the challenge alone and I need to pay my debt to him for waking me up."

Rodan = "Really? After you saved Godzilla a few times, I think you already did."

Anguirus = "Perhaps…"

Anguirus and Rodan went to sleep.

In the morning, Godzilla and his friends enjoyed a Bubuzuke meal. The other guests are watching and happy to see them.

Godzilla = "By the way, Rodan, I think know what you did wrong when you were trying to fish for Ayu."

Rodan = "What?"

Godzilla = "If I understand it correctly, you were supposed to use another Ayu as a lure. The Ayu are territorial."

Rodan = "You have got to be kidding me, I don't have another Ayu."

Rodan is depressed as some of the guests are laughing.

 **Japanology:**

The Yellow River is located in China and as history tells, it floods, very badly. The civilization that lived next to it has it very rough and hard. (So to everyone traveling to China, pay attention to the warnings and the weather. Do not wait it out, get out!)

In case if you are wondering about the Echo Location, it is what animals use to locate their surroundings and food, like Bats and Dolphins.

Bubuzuke is a breakfast item served with Rice, special toppings, pickle vegetables, and it is poured with green tea. It is a favorite with both Japanese and foreign tourists.

I forgot to mention this from the last chapter, the Ayu are territorial and the Japanese found a way to use that to catch them. They invented a technique that uses live Ayu attract the fish's fighting spirit.


	9. Heading Towards West

**Chapter 7 – Heading Towards West**

At Tokyo Bay, a huge crowd is gathered at a special day. Godzilla is leaving for the Eurpean Continent to meet with Queen Victoria for important talks. Godzilla and Mothra are escorted by some members of the military from England. Anguirus is left at the castle to look after Tokyo with Rodan and King Caesar helping him. Godzilla and Mothra are inside the ship as it departs.

Mothra = "You still nervous?"

Godzilla = "A little…"

Mothra = "Don't worry about it, I'll be helping you."

Godzilla = "You remember what this meeting is about?"

Mothra = "Of course, Queen Victoria is requesting to join the Erementaru Council meetings along with other representatives of different states. Then, there's the matter of sending our representatives to schools to bring to our country."

Godzilla = "It's important to have interactions with the European; hopefully we both will flourish in the future."

Mothra = "True…"

Mothra stares at the ocean.

Mothra = "Do you recalled the time? During the Shogunate era, the European ships attacked the nations to force the countries to open trade with them. It worked with the Tokugawa Shougonate, but that gave way for King Ghidorah to take the throne."

Godzilla = "The European nation was under a different leadership at that time. Queen Victoria tried to talk her family out of that situation which fell to deaf ears. In their rush to open trade, they allowed King Ghidorah an opportunity to seize the power."

Mothra = "Yeah… Hopefully, things will be better with new leaders, such as the Queen and you."

Godzilla = "I'm not exactly a perfect leader… You know more about be a leader, which is why I need you."

Mothra blushed and smiled.

After hours of sailing, the boat made it to the European Continent. A huge gather of people has come to see the Shogun of the two seas. The guards are preparing the events and to ensure safety of its people and their guest. Godzilla and Mothra are at the window viewing the scene.

Mothra = "This place is amazing!"

Godzilla = "We will be heading out, don't lose anything."

Godzilla and Mothra headed outside of the boat and they were greeted by thousands of onlookers. Godzilla is wearing his traditional formal kimono that allows his tail to move freely while Mothra is wearing a special Kimono that features auspicious designs with her Obi a deeper color. They won admirers throughout the European Continent. They headed inside the carriage that will carry them to the palace.

After a long ride, Godzilla and Mothra made it to the palace and they are greeted by Queen Victoria herself. She is wearing a light blue dress with amazing diamond jewelry.

Queen Victoria = "Godzilla, Mothra, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Mothra = "The pleasure is ours; we thank you for the invitation."

Queen Victoria = "It is the least we can do; I hope we can create a bright future with this relation."

Godzilla = "Of course, we are eager to begin."

Godzilla and Mothra are taken to a room to spend a few nights in the palace while the Queen makes a few adjustments to the dinner and guests. The first day begins with tea and a discussion before the dinner night.

Mothra = "This tea is so good; black tea is hard to come by."

Queen Victoria = "I glad you like it."

Godzilla is eating some sweets and likes each one.

Mothra = "Godzilla, do you like the sweets?"

Godzilla = "Yeah, they're good."

Queen Victoria = "I am glad to hear it."

After the tea, they moved onto the negotiations.

Godzilla = "The Erementaru Council doesn't mind the Europeans to join the meetings. After all, we are eager to move towards the future."

Queen Victoria = "I am glad that we can move forward with ease, a few officials are mine are worried about it."

Mothra = "There should be no worries as long as we agree on something."

Queen Victoria = "I agree."

They continue the discussion.

In the afternoon, Godzilla and Mothra are now on tour of English. Godzilla wears his usually kimono as Mothra changed into western fashion to which everyone adores. Godzilla, Mothra, and Queen Victora are now at the Big Ben. As the clock struck a certain hour, the bell was loud for anyone to hear.

Mothra = "What an amazing bell tower."

Queen Victoria = "It sure was, it was constructed years ago and it is now the oldest clock we have."

Godzilla = "We don't have clock tower, but we do have these types of bells at the Buddhist Temple."

Mothra = "There the same when it comes to resonating with the soul."

Next, they went to a fancy restaurant serving different dishes. Mothra got the salad while Godzilla tried their fish dish.

Mothra = "This is so good."

Godzilla = "Sure is."

Queen Victoria = "This restaurant has opened for a long time so it has a long history."

After the meal, Mothra and Godzilla went back to their rooms for the next day.

In the morning of the second day, Godzilla and Mothra are back at the meeting room with the representatives of other states. The time of dinner came and each guest seat in their seats accordingly. Godzilla and Mothra sat down together next to the queen. Once the food has been placed onto the table, the queen made an announcement.

Queen Victoria = "Let this be a first step towards a brighter tomorrow. Godzilla, Mothra, we thank you for this opportunity and I hope we continue to unify for the entire world."

Mothra = "It is our pleasure, your Majesty. Let us work together to rebuild what is lost and build the bridge for us to connect."

With that, everyone begins to eat dinner. Everything went well and Mothra and Godzilla went to the rooms.

On the final day, Mothra and Godzilla are ready to leave the continent, but they decided to do one last thing before they depart. Mothra and Godzilla visited a school and met some of the children. They children never saw Kaijus before so they were fascinated to see Mothra and Godzilla. They did some small activates before they left.

Back on the boat, Mothra and Godzilla are given a warm send off. As the boat sailed back to Tokyo, Mothra and Godzilla are on deck watching the waves. Both of them are happy with the results that they achieve.

Godzilla = "That was a nerve wreaking experience of my life."

Mothra = "Why? You were fine."

Godzilla = "Being surrounded by reporters is a first for me."

Mothra = "Is that so… This meeting is the very first since King Ghidorah, so breaking news for them and not everyone was there to witness history in a making."

Godzilla = "I know… We are going to be making a lot of history after this."

Mothra = "And I am looking for to it... with you…"

As the waves continue to be hear, Mothra placed her hand onto Godzilla's hand.

 **Japanology:**

Obi is a sash worn by woman in their Kimonos. These sashes are design as well to fit the Kimono for any season and occasions. The Obi is also tie to various kinds of knots to fit the day. When it comes to the Geisha, the Maiko wear a longer Obi while the Geiko wear a shorter Obi. (Yes, there is a list of difference between Maiko and Geiko; it depends on age and experience.)

Big Ben is not a person, but a famous Clock Tower. I don't know the history, but it's tall and loud.


	10. Fugu for Eternity or Death

**Chapter 8 – Fugu for Eternity or Death**

In Godzilla's Castle, Godzilla is sitting in a middle of his room with two people locked in a tense moment. Rodan and Mothra are at the door wondering what will happen next. On the left is the Government Offical while the person on the right is a chef. Anguirus walked into the hallway to see Rodan and Mothra still there.

Anguirus = "What's going on here?"

Rodan = "Godzilla is in a middle of a tense moment here…"

Mothra = "The chef has not blinked yet…"

Anguirus looked inside to see the same scene.

Anguirus = "Oh, I heard about this."

Rodan = "You do?"

Anguirus = "It's about the Fugu Ban."

Rodan = "That posion fish! I can't believe that they will eat something so dangerous."

Anguirus = "True, but that won't stop them. Already, we have a few chefs attempting to find a way to remove the poison."

Mothra = "Any luck?"

Anguirus = "Afraid not, the government is not supporting this effort at all. Godzilla can't do anything that will cause the government to panic. There are reasons behind this…"

Mothra = "The poison is one of them, because of it being to deadly, it can be used as a weapon for murder."

Anguirus = "That's right, but Godzilla made a bet with the chef."

Rodan = "A bet?"

Anguirus = "If the chef did find a way to remove the poison from the fish then, he will remove the ban and eat a first dish that features Fugu."

Rodan = "Did he make that bet to encourage the chefs to do that?"

Anguirus = "I believe so…"

The three of them see the Government Offical leave the room with Godzilla and the chef alone.

Chef = "Honestly, can the government be a little less restrictive?"

Godzilla = "They fear the poison, even if we remove the ban; we need to come up something that will prevent anyone from using Fugu as a murder weapon."

Chef = "Your right, removing the poison is not enough… Disposing the poison should be a concern. I'll head back home and have a word with my friends, they should know about."

With that, the Chef went out as Anguirus came into the room.

Anguirus = "Hey, how did it go this time?"

Godzilla = "Just like last time no progress…"

Anguirus = "Looks neither side is giving in."

Godzilla = "Yeah, I understand the people desire to continue to eat Fugu, but they need to understand how to handle the poison to it can be safe to eat."

Anguirus = "Do you think they will succeed?"

Godzilla = "I don't know, but I hope so, for everyone's sake."

Godzilla and Anguirus continue to work.

At a certain district, the Chef, Yamamoto, returned to his Sushi Resturant where his grandson, Shiro, is busying with the costumers. As Yamamoto finished up for the night, some other chefs gathered to discuss the situation.

Chef #1 = "So the government is not moving…"

Yamamoto = "Not yet… Winning the bet is the only way to remove the ban."

Chef #1 = "We have yet to know where the poison is produced. Will we be able to find out?"

Yamamoto = "I believe I know about that."

Chef #2 = "You do?!"

Yamamoto = "I believe the poison is in a few places, the liver, ovaries, eyes, and skin. I have a few secrets that allows me see poison."

Chef #1 = "Are you sure? Did you have help or did you guess?"

Yamamoto = "Ok, I admit, I did have help, but Godzilla said that I can do whatever so it doesn't affect the bet."

Chef #2 = "Good to hear…"

Yamamoto = "I am going to turn in for the night. It's a big day; I have perfected the knife-work with my grandson. Tomorrow will be the day that the ban will be removed."

With that, Yamamoto and Shiro went to bed. However, they are unaware of a terrible tragedy.

In the morning, Shiro woke up and tended the chores in the Sushi Restaurant and served some of his costumers. Yamamoto is not present in the restaurant and this is normal for Shiro. Yamamoto is excited to present the dish that will remove the ban so he is heading for the castle to serve it to Godzilla. While Shiro continues to tend the restaurant, a friend of Yamamoto and a chef came in and have a sat.

Shiro = "Hello sir, what can I do for you?"

Chef = "I was wondering where Yamamoto is, he hasn't show up at the castle."

Shiro = "He didn't, I thought he left. I always mind the show to help him with his cause."

Chef = "You're a good kid, Shiro. Thanks to you, he was able to come far. But it's strange; he didn't show up as he promised."

This made Shiro worried and decided to head up to his room. As soon as Shiro opened the door, he realized what happened.

At a funeral place, Shiro is sitting in front of the picture of his grandfather. Yamamoto had passed away before he makes history with the Fugu Ban. Yamamoto's friends and family gathered to celebrate his life and mourn his passing. As the day ended, Shiro is silent and depressed. However, he stares at the knife that was at the place where Yamamoto worked on the Fugu.

Shiro = "Can I really do it for grandpa?"

Shiro's sees himself with his grandfather cutting fish and preparing the rice. All the good memories that made Shiro smile. Shiro dried his tears and changed to a determined look.

Shiro = "I have to do it; Grandpa will scold me from the afterlife."

Shiro took the knife and prepare the Fugu as he grandfather discovered.

On the next day, the government officals and Godzilla gathered at the dining hall. Mothra is seated with Godzilla and the Prime Minister is on his right. Shiro is nervous, but he is determined. Shiro made his way to the important figures and reveals the dish. The flesh of the Fugu is arranged in a chrysanthemum, the symbol of the Royal Family.

Mothra = "Amazing, this is shaped as a chrysanthemum, right?"

Shiro = "Yes, my grandfather wanted to do this since we are presenting this to the Shogun."

Godzilla picked up his chopsticks and begins eating the Fugu as promise. Shiro was nervous and he is wondering what will happen. Fortunately, no one got sick instead praised its taste. To Shiro's relief, there was no poison and everyone enjoyed the dish.

Godzilla = "The both of you won the bet; you and your grandfather. The Fugu Ban will be removed, but there will be rules to handle its poison. Every chef must learn this technique and pass the test, before serving it."

Shiro = "I understand, my grandfather will be happy now."

As the feast continues, a soft light shines on Yamamoto's picture.

 **Japanology:**

Fugu is Japanese for a Pufferfish and yes, it is poisonous. The Japanese love to eat this fish, but the toxins are too deadly that they die the moment that they eat it. Even when the ban is in place, the everyday Japanese wants to eat it. So the chefs found the way to cut the part that produces poison and the meat is clean from the toxins.

Chrysanthemum is a really big flower that opens very beautiful. It grows in the autumn season and it is the symbol of Royal Family. There are special events that feature the Chrysanthemum so it is deep in Japanese culture.


	11. Sister vs Brother Part 1

**Chapter 9 – Sister vs. Brother Part 1**

Inside Godzilla's castle, Godzilla and Mothra are alone while Anguirus, Rodan, and King Caesar are away. Thanks to Godzilla, technology advanced to the point to have TV, Refrigerators, phones, and Washing Machines. Many businessman are wearing western clothes, but on days off, they wearing kimonos. With Obon Festival coming up soon, everyone is busy with the preparations. As the special week draws near, Godzilla is nearing his completion of his paperwork. However, he noticed that he is having some headaches and a blurry vision. Mothra noticed this and came to Godzilla.

Mothra = "Godzilla, are you feeling alright?"

Godzilla = "I don't know, I never got sick before…"

Mothra = "Then, this must be the first."

Godzilla = "Yeah… but it was bad timing. I have a meeting with senators about a certain issue that needs to be dealt with."

Mothra = "Looks like it needs to wait if you are not feeling well. Let's get you to bed before it gets worse."

Mothra got Godzilla to bed and he fell to sleep in a few minutes. Mothra went to the phone to call senators about the situation.

Male Senator = "Hello."

Mothra = "Hello, its Mothra. I know you have a meeting, but Godzilla isn't feeling well and needs some rest."

Male Senator = "I see, how is he now?"

Mothra = "He's in bed now."

Male Senator = "That's good, why not called Dr. Serizawa?"

Mothra = "Who?"

Male Senator = "Oh, I forgot to tell you sooner. Dr. Serizawa is a founder of Monarch, it's dedicated to research Kaiju Biology and use it for medical purposes."

Mothra = "I see, maybe I call give him a call."

Male Senator = "You should…"

After getting the information, Mothra went to the kitchen to prepare him some soup for him to eat. Mothra noticed that he is getting weak and losing his appetite. After he fell back to sleep, Mothra went to the phone and dialed the number.

Mothra = "Something is wrong… If Godzilla is getting worse, then he needs help."

At the Monarch Hospital, Dr. Serizawa is busy with his research papers as his colleges are having chats. Thanks to the Kaiju Biology, the Kaijus recognize it as the most important hospital for Kaijus. A phone ranged and Dr. Serizawa answered.

Dr. Serizawa = "Hello? Oh, Mothra-sama!"

His colleges stare at him.

Mothra = "I'm sorry to call you like this, but I need some help. You see, Godzilla is coming down with a fever and it seems to be getting worse. Do you think that you would be able come to the castle?"

Dr. Serizawa = "Of course, we will make our way there now."

Mothra = "Thank you so much."

Dr. Serizawa hanged up the phone and got his tools ready for an unexpected visit to the shogun.

Back at the castle, Godzilla is still resting in bed, but his condition seems to worsen. He is breathing heavily and Mothra continues to look after him. Mothra placed a wet towel on his forehead to cool him down. Mothra tried to get in contact with Rodan and the others, but they are still not present near a phone. The maid is standing by to assist Mothra with this situation.

Mothra = "Can you fetch me some more ice, please?"

Maid = "Yes ma'am."

Mothra = "Thank you."

Mothra continues to watch over Godzilla.

Mothra = "I really hope it's nothing serious. This reminds me of a time I met my brother again, it was unexpected and hard to deal with."

In the flash back, Godzilla and the gang traveled through the bamboo forest of the Wu Continent. Mothra revealed much of her past to Godzilla while walking down the path. Mothra is actually the only few Kaijus that resisted King Ghidorah and helping the resistance fight against his tyranny despite his power. Mothra knew the longer King Ghidorah continues to be Shogun, the more chaotic that both sides will experience.

Anguirus = "I am shock and surprise that you are accepted in the resistance. I would imagine that it was difficult to join from the start."

Mothra = "It was for a little while, my kind are peaceful so they were a little comfortable. I was able to change their views about Kaijus with my assistance in the battlefield."

Godzilla = "But were you still hunted by the Kaiju Hunters?"

Mothra = "Unfortunately, it was because of that, a few of my kind broke away from our peaceful village and attack the hunters villages for revenge."

Anguirus = "I was confused as to why the Kaiju Hunters hunted your kind, but then I learned about their silk threads you can produce."

Mothra = "You're not wrong there… The silk threads are produced in our child forms and the hunters use that for nets for fishing and hunting."

Godzilla = "Doesn't that bother you?"

Mothra stopped and the two male Kaijus stopped as well.

Mothra = "To tell you the truth, it does bother me. I just don't understand why they would continue hunting Kaijus, knowing that… one day the Kaijus will wipe them out. Were they raised to hate Kaijus, have they ever talked one instead pointing a sword at us?"

Godzilla = "I'm sorry, Mothra."

Mothra = "No, I'm fine, I just letting out my frustrations. It's really hard to gain peace in this harsh world."

Voice = "You are still dreaming that dream?"

Everyone stopped and looked around.

Anguirus = "Who's there?"

Mothra = "It can't be…"

Mothra turned to see a familiar face standing on a branch of a tree.

Mothra = "Battra… what are you doing here?"

Battra jumped down and stare at them.

Godzilla = "Mothra, you know him?"

Mothra = "He's my brother."

Battra = "It has been awhile, my dear sister."

Mothra = "It sure has, but you didn't come here just to see me. I know full well that you joined King Ghidorah at a chance to wipe out the Kaiju Hunters."

Battra = "Of course, you know there's no chance that these humans will change. The parents pass on their hate to their children and continue on. It has been that way for thousands of years, back to the times where very first war that was wage, between two powerful clans."

Mothra = "That may be true, Battra, but you have ignored one detail that will derail your plan. If Kaijus wage war against Humanity, then that adds to the fears and bloodshed will continue. It's natural for humans to fear the unknown; they just need the knowledge to understand our strengths."

Battra = "So foolish, they will have the knowledge of weaknesses and use it against us. King Ghidorah just wanted to make this clear; we will no longer be their toys to play with. He took the power of the Shogun to prove that we have a soul and a will. The true purpose of this resistance is to go back to those times of hunting until there's nothing left. We're no longer going to stand by and let these humans continue these killings."

Mothra = "Battra…"

Battra = "This is just the way of this cruel world."

Battra quickly took out a knife and threw it at Mothra, but Godzilla use himself as a shield. The knife hit his shoulder and he fell to his knees.

Mothra = "Godzilla!"

Anguirus got ready to charge, but Mothra stopped him.

Mothra = "Anguirus, you can't! He uses poison!"

Battra flew away as Godzilla's conditions starts to get worse.

Mothra = "We need to find a place and treat him now. Anguirus, help me carry him."

Anguirus grabbed Godzilla and carried him away from the path. Mothra followed them as they locate a safe haven to treat Godzilla's conditions.

Narrator = "How could her own brother do this?! Will Godzilla recover from his poison? How will Mothra overcome a trial against her own brother? Find out on part 2 of this sibling battle!"

 **Japanology:**

The Oban Festival is a whole week of celebration of the return of their ancestors and the departure of their souls. Many customs develop differently in different areas, but the celebration of a loved one is still the core belief. This festival originated in the Buddhist teachings that arrived from china centuries ago.


	12. Sister vs Brother Part 2

**Chapter 9 – Sister vs. Brother Part 2**

Inside a cave near a river, Mothra is hard at work trying to stabilize Godzilla after he was hit by Battra's poison knife. Anguirus helped out with holding down Godzilla as he thrashes a couple of times. Godzilla's conditions have worsened since he was struck; Godzilla tosses and turns as the poison is eating away on his life force. Despite the struggle, Mothra managed to close the wound, but the challenge is not over.

Mothra = "Godzilla, please, get a hold of yourself. Can you hear me?"

Godzilla was in great pain, he can hear her, but he couldn't control his body.

Anguirus = "Is this poison really that strong?"

Mothra = "Battra, has a habit of using strong poison on humans. Godzilla's regeneration abilities were badly affected, so I have to close it manually. Anguirus, hold him down for a minute."

Anguirus held him as Godzilla continue to struggle. Mothra went to her bag to mix some herbal medicine.

Mothra = "These herbs should be able to calm him down for a little while."

After the medicine is made, Mothra quickly went over to Godzilla and fed him the mixture. Godzilla swallowed it and his condition starts to improve. Anguirus lay him down and put a blanket on him.

Mothra = "This medicine will only calm him; I need to go out and find some herbs that will rid the poison."

Anguirus = "Alone?"

Mothra = "Yes, someone needs to watch him."

Mothra got her bag and headed out. Anguirus stares at Godzilla as he sleeps.

Outside, Mothra found a forest and begun looking for some herbs. As she looks through a bush, a flood of memories came rushing to her. Battra and Mothra played together as kids without worrying about anything. However, as Battra learns about the current state of the Kaiju's anger and the hunting that the Kaiju Hunters continues, Battra began to change. Mothra tried to get Battra on the right path, but Battra joined the Kaijus that are following King Ghidorah.

Mothra = "Battra, I know you want to make things better, but this is not the way to bring peace. This war will only bring both worlds towards destruction and there will be nothing left."

Mothra got up and she turned to find Battra behind her.

Mothra = "I really thought that you left…"

Battra = "We weren't finished…"

Mothra = "So you poisoned Godzilla to make sure that we are alone. I think that's a big mistake… because you made me angry."

Mothra and Battra stared at each other before they clashed.

Back at the cave, Anguirus is taking care of Godzilla who is still struggling with the poison that is eating his life. Anguirus fed him the medicine that only calms him to prevent Godzilla from hurting himself. After a few minutes, Godzilla woke up and sees Anguirus.

Anguirus = "Godzilla, how are you now?"

Godzilla = "It… hurts…"

Anguirus = "I see…"

Godzilla = "Is Mothra… ok…?"

Anguirus = "Yes, she is fine. You shielded her from his poison."

Godzilla = "I'm… glad…"

Godzilla fell asleep again as Anguirus is now worried.

Anguirus = "Please Mothra, hurry back. We're losing him…"

Back to where Mothra is, she is fighting Battra who proved to be an equal. Both Mothra and Battra used different styles of Martial Arts to inflect damage to each other. However, both of them are not backing down and are tired.

Battra = "I didn't think you would be this strong."

Mothra = "That was the past."

Mothra and Battra stare intensely before they made one final clash. Both Mothra and Battra are unhurt, but Battra stood up and look at his pocket. One of his pockets was slashed.

Battra = "So, you were aiming for that…"

Mothra turned and held a bottle in her hand.

Mothra = "Is it a very important rule for assassins? When carrying strong poisons, you need to carry antidotes in case you are hit with your own."

Battra = "Very clever… I guess we should end this. However, I should warn you… if we meet again, we are enemies…"

Mothra = "No need to tell me twice… we are already enemies…"

Battra flew away as Mothra headed back.

At the cave, Mothra returned to Godzilla to give him the antidote. Thanks to that, Godzilla's condition is improving, but he still needs to rest. The poison left his body weak and he could move a little. Mothra is helping Godzilla getting his strength back as Anguirus watches for danger.

Anguirus = "I didn't get the chance to ask this, but what exactly happened which tore everything apart?"

Mothra = "It was a long time ago… The stories about the Kaiju Hunters reached Battra and he joined King Ghidorah. Battra is like him in some way, he thought if a Kaiju rules over humans, and then they will have respect."

Anguirus = "Must be hard…"

Mothra = "It is…"

Mothra continued to heal Godzilla until he regains strength to stand.

Back to the present, Mothra finally meets Dr. Serizawa and he begins work on checking Godzilla's condition. Most of the things he does are the same methods doctors use for humans. After that, Dr. Serizawa took some blood samples and put it in his bag.

Dr. Serizawa = "It would seem to be a fever from overworking. I would to run some test to make sure that there is nothing more to worry about."

Godzilla = "No problem, thank you for coming."

Dr. Serizawa = "It's an honor to serve you. I would like to suggest visiting the Hot Springs should do wonders for you. The spring water there will help you relax."

Mothra = "Thank you, we'll do that."

Dr. Serizawa left and Mothra gave Godzilla a meal.

Godzilla = "Do you think his research will help?"

Mothra = "After watching him, I think many Kaijus will be happy to find such a doctor."

Godzilla = "I hope so… Now, where should we go for a Hot Spring?"

Mothra = "I think I have a good idea, just me a few days."

Godzilla = "Thanks, Mothra."

Suddenly, they heard a crash and they turned to see Rodan, Anguirus, and King Caesar in a Kaiju Pile.

Mothra = "Are you guys ok?"

Rodan = "Hey Godzilla, we're so sorry we didn't get the message!"

Anguirus = "We heard that you were sick so we came as fast as we can."

Mothra = " _I wonder if Dr. Serizawa's visit to the Shogun had already reached the public news. That would explain it…_ "

King Caesar = "As soon as we reach the door, we slipped and hit the wall."

Rodan = "No need to tell them that!"

Mothra = "I see, so that's the crash we heard. As for Godzilla, he will be fine. We just had a doctor here and he checked him."

Rodan = "Really?"

Anguirus = "It's rare for a doctor doing medical checkups for Kaijus."

Mothra = "I know, that's one of the many changes that it happening."

Unbeknownst to everyone, Battra is sitting on a tree watching the scene. Apparently, he survived the final battle and was out of sight for years. Throughout the Godzilla Shogunate, Battra begins to have a change of heart.

Battra = "Well, it would appear that humans does have a capability to understand Kaijus. This Shogunate will have to face some new challenges in a few more years. I pray that you will find the courage to confess your true feelings to Godzilla, my dear sister. I'm pretty sure he feels the same…"

Battra flies away with no one able to see him.


	13. Meeting Red

**Chapter 11 – Meeting Red**

At Kinosaki town, Godzilla and the gang arrived at the town. Mothra was able to get some information to some hot springs. Godzilla was able to leave for a short trip because he has faith for the senators to handle things. The gang is in the Service Center to drop off their luggage to the inn.

Mothra = "Thank you very much."

Desk Woman = "It is my pleasure."

While the baggage is being transported, Rodan is looking at the map with King Caesar. Rodan wanted to help Mothra since the three of them failed to get the noticed when Godzilla got sick. So they decided to pick some place to try baths to help Godzilla recover.

Mothra = "You know Rodan; you don't have to take this seriously."

Rodan = "But we weren't able to help when he got sick. We got the message when it was on the news."

Godzilla = "I'm just glad that you didn't hurt yourself on the way."

Rodan = "Don't worry about us; let us worry about your recovery. What should we do first?"

Anguirus = "Why don't we try a foot bath to start with?"

Rodan = "That's perfect! What better way to start the day with good old foot bath."

Everyone headed to the foot bath and they relaxed once the spring water touches their skins.

Rodan = "Now this is heaven…"

Mothra = "I heard that people would live here instead of the city."

Godzilla = "I don't blame them…"

Rodan = "Hey, where did Caesar go?"

Anguirus = "He went to that shop; he said that he wanted to get something."

Rodan = "Really?"

A few minutes later, King Caesar came back with a bag of eggs.

Rodan = "Hey… what is that?"

King Caesar = "Onsen Tamago."

Mothra = "Oh, you can get them in Onsen towns, right?"

Rodan = "Then let's dig in."

Everyone took a bite and they were in heaven.

Godzilla = "Only the Japanese can make this so good."

Anguirus = "I agree."

After the foot bath, they headed to the inn to prepare for a Hot Spring bath.

At an outdoor bath, Godzilla and the boys are now in the hot spring water in the funniest way possible. The outdoor bath is almost like a Japanese garden, but there's more water. There are trees around to make it more relaxing. Then, Mothra came in and sat next to the boys.

Rodan = "Hey… is that allowed here?"

Mothra = "Isn't it an outdoor bath?"

Rodan = "Yes, but… err… you know."

Mothra = "Oh come on now, I am used to taking baths together with you."

Rodan = "That is different, back then, we didn't have a choice since we've been camping out all the time."

Anguirus = "That is true, but the baths are also both male and female too back then."

Mothra = "Even so, I don't mind it at all."

King Caesar = "Not even the changing times can separate us."

Godzilla = "I don't mind either…"

After a few minutes, Godzilla and Mothra are the first ones to get out. Then, Anguirus and King Caesar got out. Rodan realized that he was last hurried to join them. However, he felt a slight dizziness before passing out. He woke up to find Mothra taking care of him.

Mothra = "Are you ok, Rodan?"

Rodan = "Mothra… What happened?"

Mothra = "You passed out from the heat, so I carried you here to cool off."

Rodan got up and stared at the clock.

Rodan = "Are you sure about that?"

Mothra = "What's wrong?"

Rodan = "For a second there, I thought I was dying. You know, since the day I gave a piece of my life to Godzilla."

Mothra = "I see, you were worried about that…?"

Rodan lie down again and stare at the celling.

Rodan = "It's a very weird feeling… I use to hate humans, because they only think for themselves and continue hunting us. Ever since I met Godzilla, I change a bit. I wondered why he would help humans despite the fact that he doesn't understand the current situation. It was after that fight with a Bear Kaiju, I realized what I didn't see. The humans are too easy to break and they live short life spans."

Mothra = "Some Kaijus have longer life spans than others while others are Immortal. The humans fear our longevity long ago, one of the main reasons for the hunt."

Rodan = "I remember that day very clearly…"

Rodan closed his eyes and he remembered the fateful meeting.

In a town, Godzilla and the gang reached the town that King Caesar promised to meet after leaving Okinawa. However, they heard the news that he was attacked by something so they rushed to find him. Throughout their search, they noticed that most of the population of Kaiju Half Breed, humans born with Kaiju blood and appearance. Godzilla and the gang rested at the plaza while discussing their new plan.

Mothra = "King Caesar has to be somewhere… I'm worried about his injuries."

Godzilla = "I am too, but we can't get anywhere without some information. Did we find anything that will help us out?"

Anguirus = "I did ask some locals, they say that one of the Kaijus here found a Lion Guardian outside the village. The last know whereabouts was at the entrance of the village."

Mothra = "A Kaiju must have found Caesar and took him somewhere."

Suddenly, Godzilla noticed a Red Kaiju coming towards.

Red Kaiju = "You three looking for a Lion Guardian?"

Mothra = "Yes, we are…"

Red Kaiju = "The name is Rodan and I am the one who found him."

Mothra = "That so!"

Rodan = "I found him after a Kaiju beat him up and took him to this village. He told me that he was waiting for a Dinosaur Kaiju and a Moth Kaiju. So I was waiting for you two to show up."

Godzilla = "Where is he now?"

Rodan = "I took him to a small shed as a hiding spot; I suspect that Kaiju is still after him. I'll take you to him…"

Everyone looked at each other and agreed to trust Rodan. They followed Rodan into the shed to find King Caesar in a very bad condition. Mothra got to work on healing and noticed some serious injuries, both his left leg and right arm are fractured and he was hit badly on the head.

Mothra = "I never seen this before…"

Godzilla = "I don't get it; Caesar is the best when it comes to agility. How was it possible for a Kaiju to beat him up like this?"

Mothra = "We could be dealing with a very strong Kaiju and he caught him by surprise. It would be best to stay hidden for now, whoever it was, he certainly isn't merciful."

Anguirus = "It will be dangerous if we engage the enemy without knowing what we are dealing with. I'll get some information and some supplies."

Mothra = "Be careful…"

Anguirus left as Mothra begins work on Caesar. Godzilla and Rodan are left alone in a small room.

Godzilla = "Do you have any idea who it is that attacked Caesar?"

Rodan = "Not sure, it was dark and it disappeared before I know it."

Godzilla = "Whoever it was may still be here, should you be concern about it?"

Rodan = "It's always going to be like this… the people here are not Kaiju and not human. They are Half Breeds."

Godzilla = "I heard about them, but I don't understand difference…"

Rodan = "You really don't know? The Half Breeds are born from a Kaiju and a human and there are huge differences. Like all Kaijus, the Half Breed comes with different appearances, but they can't transform into full Kaijus because of human blood. This makes them weaker than the full Kaijus."

Godzilla = "So they can't defend themselves…?"

Rodan = "They barely can…"

Godzilla became concerned and stare at Caesar's recovery.

 **Japanology:**

Kinosaki is actually a town west of Tokyo; it is a Hot Spring resort town with history, food, and crafts. There are public baths free of charge. Like many hot spring towns, there are all kinds of baths; such as foot baths, public baths, outdoor baths, and hot springs. The snow crabs are a 'must have' in Kinosaki.

Onsen is Japanese for Hot Spring while Tamago is Japanese for Egg. These are actually the favorites and they use the spring water to soft boil them. Thus they are called Onsen Tamago.

A Yukata is a thin cotton kimono perfect for the summer. The Yukata is one of the many tools needed to beat the heat along with a folding fan.


	14. Bear in the Woods

**Chapter 12 – Bear in the Woods**

Back in the present, Godzilla and the gang are now enjoying a full course meal that features Snow Crab. Everyone enjoys the meal while the sun goes down. Anguirus and King Caesar passed out from Sake again, but Rodan managed to avoid it. Then, they are preparing to go to bed as the futon is laid out.

Godzilla = "The Hot Spring really did the trick, I feel better than ever."

Mothra = "Maybe we should do this more often to avoid getting sick."

Godzilla = "Yeah, I can't let it happen again."

While Godzilla gets into bed, Rodan is at the window staring at the stars. Anguirus came behind him and sat next to him.

Anguirus = "I heard you passed out… Are you ok?"

Rodan = "Yeah, I was overheating… that's all. Mothra took care of me."

Anguirus = "That's good to hear…"

There was a moment of silence.

Rodan = "Hey, do you remember the day we meet and the Kaiju we faced back then?"

Anguirus = "Of course I do, it was the time that you and Godzilla saved me."

Rodan = "Back then, I was confused. I didn't understand why Godzilla bothers to protect humans. But now, I realized it is not worth fighting a human. They do have some spirit to fight back, but they know that they will die doing so."

Anguirus = "That is true… there are risk in doing so; like revenge and people inspired to take the mantle of the fallen."

Rodan = "I was really wasn't smart back then…"

Rodan drifted back to the past.

Back in the village, King Caesar continues his slow recovery and told them about a Bear Kaiju that has been stalking the villagers. King Caesar tried to help, but the Bear Kaiju caught him by surprise and beaten him to the point that his bones fractured. Rodan came and pulled him out, but the Kaiju still lingers. Godzilla noticed that Anguirus was gone for too long and got worried, so he went out to find him while Rodan tagged along. They are now at the entrance.

Rodan = "This is the place… King Caesar was barely crossing when I found him."

Godzilla = "Can I ask you something?"

Rodan = "What?"

Godzilla = "Are the Half Breeds being hated by both sides?"

Rodan = "Yeah, with both Kaiju and humans hating them, they had no choice but to settle with other Half Breeds."

Godzilla = "Must be difficult, they were rejected by both sides and have nowhere else to turn to…"

Rodan = "…"

Suddenly, they heard a crash noises and ran to see Anguirus on his knees in pain. Godzilla ran to him and noticed a shadow coming at him. He quickly picked him up and got out of the way. The Kaiju revealed himself to a brown bear with ragged clothes and beaded necklace. All he does is nothing but glaring at his opponents.

Anguirus = "I'm… sorry…"

Godzilla = "Hang in there, just rest here and you will be fine."

Godzilla placed Anguirus on a tree and turned to the bear. The battle begins with the Bear Kaiju charging at Godzilla many times. Rodan helps out using fire attacks, but the bear made quick dodges. Now, they are in a tug-a-war type of clash.

Godzilla = "Why is it that you are attacking this village? Is it because they are Half Breeds with half of it being human? What's wrong with that?!"

The Bear Kaiju said nothing and continues to put his weight on him.

Godzilla = "I understand that the Kaiju Hunters uncaring humans in the view of a Kaiju, but what's the point of it. The humans are afraid of us because we can easily topple them in one attack!"

Rodan was in shock and the words struck him. He remembers his family and the destruction that the Kaiju Hunters brought to his home. Godzilla pushed the Bear Kaiju into a tree and waited for him to get back up. However, the Bear Kaiju coughed hard and fainted. Godzilla and Rodan took a closer look to see the Bear Kaiju having some sort of reaction.

Godzilla = "Something is wrong and he's not acting. I'll go and get Mothra."

Godzilla ran back to the village as Rodan watches over the bear.

After a few minutes, Mothra is checking out the Bear Kaiju while King Caesar is helping out Anguirus who did not suffer any fractions with his encounter. The villagers gathered at the entrance to see the

The Bear Kaiju is still asleep and Mothra found something that got her interest.

Mothra = "This is so strange; it seems to be some sort of trance."

Godzilla = "Trance?"

Mothra = "I do hear stories that the Kaiju Hunters do make concoctions that targets anger and fear. I was fortunate that I encountered a patient that was under a fear effects. It should be similar so I can help him."

Mothra got a mixture in her bag and fed it to the Bear Kaiju. The Kaiju began to awaken and got to survey his surroundings.

Bear Kaiju = "Where am I? What am I doing here?"

Rodan = "You don't remember? You were constantly attacking this village of Half Breeds."

Bear Kaiju = "I was, my memory is kind of fuzzy."

Anguirus = "Do you remember what happened before you came here?"

Bear Kaiju = "Let's see, I was minding my business at my cave when I was struck with something on my back. That's when I passed out."

King Caesar = "It must be the time he was attacked by the Kaiju Hunters… maybe."

Godzilla = "At this point, we don't have an answer. For right now, let us our new friend some time to recover."

Godzilla and gang carried the Bear Kaiju inside the village and met with the villagers. The Half Breeds became close to him and invited to let him stay. Godzilla and the gang headed out to their next destination, Mothra's birth town. However, Rodan is waiting for them at the entrance.

Godzilla = "Do you need something?"

Rodan = "Yeah… Do you mind… that I join you?"

Everyone was surprised for a moment.

Mothra = "Is there any reason?"

Rodan = "Well, I too hate humans on a low level; they killed my family years ago. However, you said something that changed me and now I am wondering why I still hate them. I figure joining you would clear somethings for me, so what do you say."

Godzilla = "Sure… Welcome aboard."

Rodan smiled as he joins the gang in their journey.

In the morning, Godzilla and the gang just let the inn to return to Tokyo. Godzilla has recovered and now is full of energy. Mothra and Rodan are waiting for the rest to arrive. Suddenly, Rodan realized something and freaked out which scared Mothra.

Rodan = "Oh my God, I forgot!"

Mothra = "What?"

Rodan = "I forgot something important before we felt. Gah!"

Mothra = "Did you forget something at the hotel?"

Rodan = "No way, I forgot about Operation Confess your Feelings!"

Mothra instantly turned red.

Mothra = "What are you saying?!"

Rodan = "It is so obvious, you and Godzilla knew each other the longest and yet you have not said anything to him from the heart. So there for…"

Mothra = "Eh?"

Rodan = "You are incapable of confessing your feelings to him; you need a push and a helping hand."

Mothra = "I…"

Godzilla, Anguirus, and King Caesar returned to see Rodan on the floor with a hand print on his face. Mothra pretended not to notice. Everyone returned home just in time for the festival. Rodan on the other hand, is planning on more operations to help Mothra which gave her the cold shoulder.

 **Japanology:**

The Japanese word for Snow Crab is Zuwaigani and it is a specialty of winter events. There is actually an event called Zumaigani Festival that features the sales of Snow Crab. In traditional inns, the meal features all sorts of style cooking; grilled, raw, soup, and boiled.


	15. The Day of the Ancestors

**Chapter 13 – The Day of the Ancestors**

As the summer air continues to be hot, the preparations for the Obon Festival continue throughout the day. While the people are busy, Godzilla and his friends are busy will another matter. Godzilla has been invited to do a Taiko drum while Mothra is invited to do a special dance. Anguirus and Rodan are helping out with a theater and King Caesar is helping with the stalls. Godzilla and the gang have been practicing before the day of the festival; it is a few days away.

In a Shinto Temple, Godzilla is practicing playing the Taiko with the elders. This is entirely new to him and he succeeds in mastering some of the basics. This resonating sound can be heard in the grounds. Godzilla took a break with the elders.

Elder = "That was great, Godzilla-sama, you are improving."

Godzilla = "Thanks, but it was nothing. I thank you for teaching me."

Elder = "No problem, seeing a Kaiju play a Taiko does give the feeling that time has changed."

On the other side of the building, Mothra is practicing her dancing with the Shrine Maidens. Her dance is beautiful and even the Shrine Maidens are in awe.

Shrine Maiden = "Mothra-sama, that was beautiful!"

Mothra = "It was nothing, when I have nothing to do; I just dance for the fun of it."

Shrine Maiden = "But still, it was amazing to see."

The practice goes on…

At a Buddhist Temple, Anguirus and Rodan are practicing their roles before the day of the Obon Festival. Anguirus plays the role as the Hero who is saving his apprentice from his rival who is very determining to drive the wedge. Rodan plays the apprentice who is confused and angry, but understanding. After the practice, Anguirus and Rodan took a break and had a fest with Zen cooking.

Rodan = "This is so good!"

Anguirus = "I agree, having a meal after a good practice sure tastes good."

Zen Monk = "You're movements are perfect today."

Rodan = "It was nothing, you're the best teacher."

Zen Monk = "All I did was to give guidance, you're efforts will please the audition."

Anguirus = "I just hope it goes well…"

Rodan = "Hey, what is Caesar doing around this time? He is not in the events this time."

Anguirus = "Oh, Caesar told me he is going to be watching the events while helping out at the stalls. He will be right next to us."

Rodan = "Oh good, I sure hope he is have fun."

Anguirus = "He has his own way of having fun."

As the goes down with everyone done with the preparations, the day finally came.

At the streets, the crowds gather to pray and make wishes for their ancestors. The stage where everyone will be performing is getting be crowds since Godzilla and friends are performing this year. They are hiding behind to see the crowd.

Mothra = "The number of people is higher than I thought."

Anguirus = "I guess everyone wants to see us perform."

Rodan = "There's even cameras here, I am getting nervous."

Godzilla = "Calm down, don't forget that we are here to send off the spirits of their ancestor. This is an important part of the final day."

Mothra = "Rodan and Anguirus are first with the play, right?"

Anguirus = "Yes, we are. Rodan, it's time."

Rodan = "I know…"

Anguirus and Rodan put on their masks and step onto the stage. Their performance brought joy and tears with the story and they received a loud applause from the audience. After the duo left, Mothra came onto the stage with some little girls. Mothra dances to the music and the girls joined her. Her dance enchants her audience and Godzilla. Once her dance finishes, the audience cheers as Mothra left the stage. The audience turns to the tower where the Taiko drum is mounted. Godzilla appears and begins his performance as the people pray for their ancestors. Godzilla was the last performance before the crowd dispersed.

After the main event, Godzilla and gang gathered to the stall where King Caesar is currently at. Godzilla and the gang are treated with an amazing dinner that Caesar cooked up while everyone was performing.

Rodan = "This is the best! This is how food should taste!"

Godzilla = "Thanks for the meal, Caesar."

King Caesar = "No problem, I am glad that you are enjoying it."

Anguirus = "We should do it again next year."

Mothra = "I think so too."

Rodan = "Yeah!"

Godzilla and the gang finished their meal and head off to bed. However, King Caesar is still wake and went into Godzilla's room. He noticed some dark aura surrounding Godzilla. King Caesar used his powers to gentle remove the tainted aura. Godzilla continues to sleep as King Caesar left his room.

King Caesar = " _That was Dogora's doing, I bet he's trying to cause him some discomfort. With that weak energy, it won't hurt him much. However, it's properly best to keep an eye on him and the others… just in case…_ "

In the next morning, Godzilla is once again at his desk and everyone is helping him out for a very important day. The preparation day is coming for the Exchange Event and Godzilla is making sure that everything is going smoothly.

Rodan = "Ow, my back!"

Anguirus = "You ok?"

Rodan = "I… am… fine!"

Mothra = "I know summer has long days, but this day came so soon."

King Caesar = "You know the say; time flies when you're having fun."

Godzilla = "Hey Rodan, did the weather show any signs for a storm or something?"

Rodan = "It was fine when I came… Why?"

Godzilla = "I just want to be prepared for strong winds and heavy weather."

Mothra = "That's our Godzilla, safety is always his concern."

Rodan = "It's the way we love him."

Anguirus = "Don't forget that there will be other countries from the other seas like Atlantic seas and the Latin Seas. They are going to be a part of the event as well."

Rodan = "Hey, does anyone want to check out the other stalls after everything is good?"

Godzilla = "We can do that, I don't see a problem."

Rodan = "Alright!"

Mothra = "I am looking forward to see everyone enjoying themselves."

Godzilla continue to get the paperwork done as the people get ready for the Exchange Island.

In the dark caverns in an unknown location, Dogora is really having a hard time with his hunting for the green crystals. The crystals he has found is very small and he only fixed one foot of Gigan. Dogora found out that the taint he placed on Godzilla has been removed and he is angry. However, he got hit by a rock after punching a wall. Dogora's quest for revenge is getting nowhere.

 **Japanology:**

A Taiko is a type of drum that is both fun and spiritual. There is evidence that the drums stretches far into history and the Taiko drum is a part of Japan. The Taiko come in all shapes and sizes, but the sounds that resonates never changes.


	16. The Exchange Part 1

**Chapter 14 – The Exchange Part 1**

On a small island within the Sea of Japan, the people of many countries are getting ready for the big day. Godzilla is on the island with his friends to make sure that it goes smoothly. Some Dynasty Warriors and Samurai Warriors actually came to the event to help and enjoy. Right now, the carpenters are working on the stalls for food and other things like information. Godzilla and his friends are helping out by carrying the wood for the carpenters.

Godzilla = "How many more stalls do we need to make?"

Anguirus = "I think that was it. We just need to bring in the equipment and decorations."

Rodan = "Where's the main stage again?"

King Caesar = "It's over there near the event spaces and market stalls."

Rodan = "I see it, this place is big, I forgot where I am."

Mothra = "This is the very first event that we're doing right now. Everyone is excited for this."

As the preparations continued, Godzilla and the gang enjoy a meal during break.

The preparations are near its completion; the people all over the world came and started to set up their equipment which fascinates the Japanese and Chinese. Godzilla and the gang helped out much as they can to get some things done. After that, Godzilla waited for the people to arrive as the day draws closer.

The next day, many people came for the event that will last about a week. The seats are filled fast and happily waiting for the opening ceremony and Godzilla's speech. Godzilla did a speech and he is extremely nervous as the people gathered. Godzilla turned to Mothra who clearly sees him turning blue. Mothra smiled and held his hand. Godzilla walked out with Mothra and made his speech. After that, everyone enjoy the food of different cultures.

After a few minutes, Godzilla and Rodan came to enjoy the event at the food stalls. Everyone is sampling the food from other continents and became a big hit for many people. Many activities for both adults and kids are happening as well such as the Tea Cerenomy, Origami, and Ikebana. Godzilla and Mothra find Daochan and Oichi are the area where they are showing the kimonos and some Chinese Clothes.

Mothra = "Diaochan, Oichi, it's been a while."

Diaochan = "It sure has, how are you?"

Mothra = "We are doing very well. How are you two?"

Diaochan = "We are right now show casing our traditional clothing and many people are already trying them on."

Oichi = "Some of the foreigners are already request certain designs. The Kimono business will become busy after this."

Mothra = "I think it will too."

Godzilla = "Is Lu Bu here?"

Diaochan = "He's not here, but he might join us tomorrow."

Mothra = "I take it that Nagamasa Azai is not here too?"

Oichi = "He's not, but he will come as well."

Godzilla = "I know what they're going through, tons of paperwork."

Oichi = "I know what you are talking about; my brother's been doing a lot of paperwork before having any fun with us."

Mothra = "Nobunaga Oda not here then?"

Oichi = "He will be coming soon."

Mothra = "Well, I wish you the best of luck."

Diaochan = "Thank you, we will."

Godzilla and Mothra went away.

A few minutes later, a Kabuki show was performing with Okuni leading the performers. Despite the fact that women were banned, woman took few roles since the Onnagata were very popular. Okuni is free to travel the throughout the China Seas and the Sea of Japan to raise funds for shrines and temples. With the exchange event going on, it is possible that she will travel to other continents for that purpose. Godzilla and Mothra arrive just in time to see on of their plays, depicting Godzilla's final battle.

Godzilla = "They write a script of the final battle?"

Mothra = "That time was the turning point of our history and it was the inspiration for many writers."

Godzilla = "Did they also mention things after the battle?"

Mothra = "The time you disappeared to allow them make their own government? Yeah, they did."

Godzilla and Mothra watch as it play the scene. After the final battle, the people set up their own government, however, it was a short time that they people noticed that something was wrong. The governors and senators are displaying some level of abuse to Kaijus; this caused many groups to be afraid that another Kaiju will take King Ghidorah's place as a tyrant. The number of Kaiju Hunters has been very low and many ordinary people are against them. Some people actually went to Godzilla and beg him to be a Shogun, but it worked well when Mothra gave out some ideas.

Godzilla = "It could be possible that the fresh scars of King Ghidorah made everyone afraid how the government was acting the Kaijus. They feared that the government will be taken over by a new tyrant worse than King Ghidorah."

Mothra = "I thought so too, if a Kaiju would be having the same position with a normal person, then it will make efforts to prevent that from happening. But the Kaiju Hunters end up losing everything from tradition to their place in society. That's enough hate to carry on into the future and cause problems."

Godzilla = "Don't worry, Mothra, I got a plan. I will be having a meeting with a certain clan leader to discuss some improvements. But for now, let us enjoy what this event has to offer."

Mothra smiled and joined him.

Sometime later, Godzilla and Mothra headed into the Arts and Crafts area where crafters display their work. There are many ranged from pottery to jewelry, including the Katana and armor. King Caesar is with some people from Okinawa as a mold for their roof tile ordainments. Hideyoshi Toyotomi and his friend Toshiie Maeda are helping to displaying their area's crafts and how gold leaf is used in many ways.

Mothra = "Hideyoshi, Toshiie, how are you?"

Hideyoshi Toyotomi = "Oh, Mothra, Godzilla, it's been a long time. As you can see, many people from oversees are very interested in here where gold leaf is made. We're doing great with this attention."

Toshiie Maeda = "This exchange event is going to be a huge success; I hope to see many foreigners as exchange students."

Mothra = "In many continents, gold is precious and often see ingots stored in banks. It was never used in crafting and only royalty can have that ore."

Hideyoshi Toyotomi = "That's true, but we care much about value. The quality of the craftsmanship's work is the highest concern right now. There are people who are willingly to pay for a beautiful work of art."

Toshiie Maeda = "Hey, the price isn't going to be that high!"

Hideyoshi Toyotomi = "I know, I was talking about the number of sales, the price will be low."

Toshiie Maeda = "Come on, don't scary me like that."

Mothra and Godzilla laughed.

To be continue…

 **Japanology:**

Tea Ceremony is the art of tea that has been passed down for generations to many Tea Masters. It is an art form for giving their guest hospitality with sweets and Matcha. During the time of the Sengoku War, a Tea Master by the name of Sen no Rikyū elevated the Tea Ceremony with the Taian Teahouse. It's a small house with a small room, giving off a feeling of being close together. The plants and stone outside the teahouse are very important to the Tea Ceremony.

Origami is the art of paper folding and it is amazing. You can do almost anything from animals to vehicles. There are special papers that can be used to make these creations. Also, there is a legend about a girl who wanted to make 1,000 paper cranes to make a wish to be better. Unfortunately, she did not make it, but this legend has inspired many people to make 1,000 paper cranes.

Ikebana is the art of flowering arranging and very beautiful. The flower arranging started with the Buddhist tradition that evolves flowers. It grew popular that it became an art form for many occasions. They even have a school that teaches the way of arranging flowers.

Kabuki is a unique theater which is similar to a oldest form of theater. Okuni is the first woman to create this and became very popular. However, woman was banned and man took over the woman roles, they are known as Onnagata. If you want more information, please watch Kabuki Kool from NHK.

Katana is a Japanese sword that is made by folding metal many times. The folding creates a pattern on the surface of the sword and it's beautiful.


	17. The Exchange Part 2

**Chapter 15 – The Exchange Part 2**

On the next day, the event continues with different people coming. The Noh performances are starting and many were captivated. Godzilla and Mothra noticed that many lords form other continents gathered and attracted some attention with the guests. Godzilla and Mothra went over to the sweet shop set up by Belgium and ate some sweets. Rodan is with them but he is waiting for something.

Mothra = "Yum, these sweets are so good. Can we visit Belgium some time?"

Godzilla = "We'll see. Rodan, what are you doing?"

Rodan = "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Godzilla = "Sure…"

Mothra continues to enjoy the sweets as Godzilla talks with Rodan.

Rodan = "Hey buddy, don't you think it's time to increase your relationship?"

Godzilla = "What do you mean?"

Rodan = "Isn't obvious? You have many countries in one place; you can find some locations and make some time to date. Let's do things like going out for a dinner, exploring places that are romantic, and doing some activities."

Godzilla = "I was thinking about that, but I don't know where to start."

Rodan = "Don't worry, I got plenty of things. You just tell me what you want to do and I will make things happened."

Godzilla has faith in Rodan and he wants to confess his feelings to her.

Godzilla = "Thanks, Rodan."

However, Mothra got the cold shoulder again.

Mothra = "Is Rodan talking about Operation Confess Your Feelings with Godzilla? I wonder if it's because I slapped him back at the Hot Springs. I didn't want to push it and I was scared to admit it. Maybe Rodan was right; I have a hard time to confess my feelings."

Godzilla finished his talk and went back to Mothra.

Godzilla = "Mothra, are you ok?"

Mothra = "I'm good, just enjoying Belgium sweets."

Godzilla = "Glad to hear it. I was thinking that if we could get some things out of the way, then we can go on trips."

Mothra turned red.

Mothra = "That so…"

Godzilla = "Yeah, I am thinking about it for a while now. I want to make some memories special."

Mothra = " _SPECIAL?!_ "

Godzilla = "You ok?"

Mothra = "Yes."

After the sweets, both of them went out to check out more events.

At the Dojo Arena, King Caesar is helping with other Martial Artists to demonstrate their unique fighting styles. They toned down the styles since the war ended and use to teach discipline. Many people are enchanted with Kendo and Judo that they desire to learn it. The instructors give them information to many locations of their desire. During the break, Mothra and Godzilla chatted with King Caesar.

King Caesar = "I can guarantee that this event will be a success, we have many applications within two days."

Mothra = "Thanks to the fact that many styles was tone down after the wars. In this day and age nobody practices styles that kill."

Godzilla = "Glad things worked out in the end, I was worried about this part."

King Caesar = "I understand that, my student."

Godzilla laughs and remembers the harsh training. After the demonstrations, Godzilla and Mothra walked around the stalls which other continents are selling their crafted goods.

Godzilla = "Hey Mothra, what sorts of places would you like to go?"

Mothra = "Well, I like to go to Italy, but France too is a very beautiful place as well. With so many options, one can't decide."

Godzilla = "I agree, I always wanted to visit Russia."

Mothra = "That cold climate? Don't tell me that you going to train there."

Godzilla = "I have to, remember the incident in Hokkaido? The hibernation got in the way of finding you. I still can't shake it…"

Mothra = "Well, I'm just glad that you are alive, that should be what is important."

Godzilla and Mothra continue to view the event.

At the Literature center, many foreigners are interested in the stories of both China Seas and the Sea of Japan. The stories included the origin stories, folktales, and Waka Poems. Motonari Mōri and his son, Takakage Kobayakawa, are helping out with venue. Motonari Mōri's long winded speech his actually a favorite for many foreigners and they enjoy it. Takakage Kobayakawa helps the foreigners understands the meaning form many poems. Godzilla and Mothra arrived to see the huge stack of books is now a small patch.

Mothra = "Wow, so many books are bought."

Godzilla = "That is a good thing, right?"

Mothra = "Let's take a look."

Motonari Mōri = "Oh, Godzilla-sama, how are you today?"

Godzilla = "I'm fine; I take it that the venue is going very well."

Motonari Mōri = "It is, I don't think we'll have enough for the final day. Takakage said that he will get some more afterwards. I was worried that foreigners will not be interested, but many of them are authors as well."

Mothra = "I guess they want to read our tales for inspiration for their own stories. I look forward to what they will come up with."

Motonari Mōri = "I forward to it as well. Oh, the concert is playing at the venue where Motochika Chōsakabe is at."

Mothra = "Oh dear, we're late then."

Mothra pulled Godzilla to the music venue.

At the Music Venue, Motochika Chōsakabe is playing the Shamisen in front of the crowd as his retainers and the ladies are playing other musical instruments. The people of other countries are entrance by the music and Koshōshō's dancing. Mothra and Godzilla are located in the far back to get the good view of the stage. Some people are very lucky to sit next to Godzilla and Mothra.

Mothra = "Despite being a samurai, Motochika is really good at playing the Shamisen."

Godzilla = "That reminds me of Kojūrō Katakura, he's fantastic with the flute."

Mothra = "I agree."

After that, another day ended with success. Godzilla and the gang gathered at a bar and have fun. On the final day, Godzilla gave out his speech while he his holding Mothra's hand. The Exchange Event ended with a great success and a few more technologies to go to improvement.

At the castle, Godzilla became exhausted and took a nap in his room. Mothra was exhausted too and sneak inside to sleep with him. Unfortunately, she did not see Rodan and Anguirus behind the door. Rodan was smiling as Anguirus felt uncomfortable.

Rodan = "You can't hide your true feelings, Mothra. I have something planned for the next few weeks."

Anguirus = "Are you sure that it's a good idea?"

Rodan = "Don't worry; I just need you to pick up a _certain item_ from a _certain store_."

Rodan went away as Anguirus smiled.

 **Japanology:**

The Noh Theater is the oldest form of theater in Japan that existed for thousands of years. With the use of masks and costumes, each story is unique and interesting. There are many kinds of masks that projects a human, god, or demon; also the emotions can be expressed with gestures and shadow.

Kendo is a martial art of swordplay. During the Edo Period, they rework the style to teach self-control, defense, and discipline.

Waka Poems are Japanese poetry that are important and depicts the changing of seasons or eras.

Shamisen is a traditional musical instrument that originated in Japan.


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 – Embrace**

Inside Godzilla's Castle, Godzilla is hard at work at his desk. However, Rodan made special plans to go to France and confess his feelings. It's already been an hundred and fifty years since he's been the Shogun for the people and he reconstructed the continents from their broken forms. Now, many cities are stabilized with a good economy, despite the few problems he is working on. He is currently waiting for Anguirus to pick up a certain item that Rodan ordered and he knows what it is.

Godzilla = " _I'm so nervous, it's finally time to do it, but I can't shake the anxiety. I have known Mothra since that fateful day and I respected her as a teacher when I lost my memories. Since I became Shogun, I desperately wanted to get most of the things out of the way so I can confess my feelings to her. I need to do it fast before another problem comes up. I'll miss my only chance if something dire comes up._ "

Then, Anguirus came inside with a small box in his hands.

Godzilla = "Anguirus, is that it?"

Anguirus = "Yeah, he really picked a good one."

The two look at it (I do not want to spoil it, wait for the end of the chapter).

Godzilla = "Do you think Mothra will like it?"

Anguirus = "If not, I don't know what will."

Godzilla = "Would you mind holding it until the last moment?"

Anguirus = "You can count on me."

Mothra came in the room with western clothes on.

Mothra = "This is so exciting! I don't know how Rodan managed to do it, but I love it already."

Anguirus = "He's been planning for this for a while; this will be our first vacation we had for years now."

Mothra = "Where is he?"

Anguirus = "He's meeting us at Haneda Airport with King Caesar."

Godzilla = "We better get going now; Rodan might get impatient if we keep him long."

Godzilla and his comrades headed to the airport by train and meets Rodan and King Caesar at the entrance. They boarded their flight to France and arrived with a huge crowd greeting them. They first check into a hotel where they stay in a luxury room and relax.

In the next day, Mothra and Godzilla spend the day doing some shopping in different stores. Godzilla and Mothra are checking out the souvenirs and some clothing for a special dinner. Rodan booked them a fancy restaurant with an outdoor garden. Many people heard the stories about the garden at night and how two lovers confessed and married. Right now, Godzilla and Mothra are visiting clothing store in the women's section.

Mothra = "These choices are so hard."

Mothra is browsing her choices of dresses.

Mothra = "They all look so good and I love all of their designs. It makes it so hard to choose only one."

Godzilla = "Take your time, we have plenty of time."

Mothra continue to scan her choices and then, she noticed a beautiful white dress with some gold lining to make decorations.

Mothra = "This will do!"

The store manager took Mothra to another room to get measurements so the dress has a place for her wings. After the payment, Godzilla went to another section to get a tuxedo.

Godzilla = "Does this make me look too big?"

Mothra = "No, not at all."

Godzilla payed and they headed back to the hotel to get ready.

At the fancy restaurant, Godzilla and Mothra were seated in the center of the dining hall with a beautiful chandelier hanging. Rodan and Anguirus are waiting outside inside the garden and they are wearing stage hand clothes from Kabuki. Anguirus has the box, safely in his hands. Apparently, Rodan already informed the staff about this and it's ok for them.

Anguirus = "Rodan, why are we in stage hands clothes in France? This isn't Kabuki, you know!"

Rodan = "I already told the staff that we are going to be doing this. This is Godzilla and Mothra's night so we have to keep out of sight."

Anguirus = "Wearing Black is one thing…"

Rodan = "Listen up, once Godzilla and Mothra come out to the garden, you hand Godzilla the box and he will do the rest."

They looked into the window to see Godzilla and Mothra finishing dinner and heading for the garden.

Rodan = "Here they come!"

Godzilla and Mothra exit the building and enter the garden. While Mothra is distracted by the flowers, Godzilla sees Rodan and Anguirus in their stage hand clothes. Anguirus gave him the box and they both hid from sight.

Mothra = "Something wrong?"

Godzilla = "It's nothing."

Godzilla and Mothra continue to explore the gardens until they reached a bench with a beautiful view of the moon. They sat together and view the moon. The moon is big and full, so it is intensify the moment.

Mothra = " _I can't hold these feelings anymore…_ Hey Godzilla, during the battle with King Ghidorah, I was prepared to sacrifice myself to give you strength. However, you managed to gather your strength without it and it makes me happy. Since then, I have been holding my feelings in my heart, because I am little embarrassed. But now, I can't it anymore."

Mothra placed her head on his chest.

Mothra = "Our friendship is growing bigger and… I love you…"

Godzilla gave Mothra the box and she opened it to find… a gold ring with two hearts diamonds on it. This surprise Mothra and she stares at him.

Godzilla = "I love you too, Mothra… Will you marry me?"

Mothra is in more of a shock and her heart is beating faster than she thought. She tried to keep it together, but the rush of emotion came out and she is happy.

Mothra = "Yes, I do!"

Mothra hugged him with such force that they fell to the ground.

Mothra = "Kiss me…"

Godzilla = "Oh, behave you naughty Mothra."

They kissed within the moonlight. Rodan and Anguirus witness everything from the bushes.

Rodan = "Success!"

Anguirus = "I think we should leave them alone now…"

Rodan = "Good idea…"

As Rodan and Godzilla leave, the news of the engagement have already reached the public and everyone is celebrating it.

 **Japanology:**

Haneda Airport is an actual location and is considered the Gateway to Japan.


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 – Trouble in Nagasaki**

In Nagasaki, Godzilla and Mothra are in the city of Nagasaki with some of the senators. Apparently, there has been some trouble during the voting and it has been delayed a few times. Godzilla has been very concerned about this disturbance and traveled there to investigate. Despite the detectives already dispatched, Godzilla felt it is his responsibility to ensure equal rights for everyone. Mothra accompany Godzilla during his trip while Anguirus, Rodan, and Caesar investigate the candidates. Right now, Godzilla and Mothra are walking around the plaza to see the stage where the voting is currently held.

Godzilla = "What have the police discovered so far?"

Mothra = "The cause of the delays was the incidents that occurred every night. In one incident, the box of ballots was found in the river which ruined the paper. At another incident, someone burned the building from the inside where ballots are. It's been happening a lot…"

Godzilla = "Did they figure out the motive behind these incidents?"

Mothra = "There are a couple of theories, but the most likely one is a certain party is trying to remove one of the candidates. The candidate that is on the ballot is a European girl by the name of Mary. Despite having European blood, she is born in Japan and has Japanese citizenship."

Godzilla = "I just don't understand, why doing this knowing full well that it will cost them the trust of the people."

Mothra = "I know, it almost feels like they are putting their views first before the people. Hopefully, there are people that are not like that."

Godzilla = "I hope so too."

As they are walking, they noticed a European Girl talking to some Japanese. She is Mary, the girl who is born in the Sea of Japan. However, not many believed she is not Japanese and tried to get her disqualified, but their efforts attracted the attention of both the government and Godzilla. Mary noticed Godzilla and went over to him.

Mary = "Hello Godzilla-sama, welcome to Nagasaki."

Godzilla = "Thank you, sorry to interrupt you."

Mary = "Not at all, I was meeting some friends from the church gatherings."

Mothra = "Come to think of it, today is Sunday."

Mary = "Yes, there was a gathering not too long ago. You welcome to join us next time if you have the time."

Godzilla = "I would like to, but I need to take care of the situation."

Mary = "I know what you mean, but its ok. I understand them… I heard stories from my father that the European Continent used to be like that in the past, but the Queen helped to change that. I will not be angry about this, I will continue to support my city and not get distracted by anger."

Mothra = "We wish you luck in the elections and be careful."

Mary went away to talk to her advisors.

Mothra = "Their Christianity is a message of love and compassion; I think she will continue to stay positive even in the face of negativity."

Godzilla = "Let's just hope it doesn't grow to the point of violence. Are the police on hand?"

Mothra = "They are investigating the interference of the election, until we have some evidence we can narrow down the search. I hope we can solve this peacefully."

Godzilla = "I hope so too."

Godzilla and Mothra continue to aid the police while the voters are gossiping about the culprit. In the night, two shadows are seen walking in an alley. The darkness is protecting their identities and location.

Shadow #1 = "I didn't suspect Godzilla to come to Nagasaki… If only that European Girl would just give up."

Shadow #2 = "Can we stop now? If the voters see us disturbing the votes, this will ruin our faces."

Shadow #1 = "And look like laughing stocks, no way! We will have to do this the hard way…"

Shadow #2 = "You're not saying…"

Shadow #1 = "It's either that or nothing at all."

The first shadow went away as the second shadow became frightful.

The next day, the investigation continues as another round of debates is in the Government Building. Mary is still standing strong in the face of her opponent, Kurogane. Godzilla and Mothra are watching the debates from the stands. King Caesar and Rodan are watching in the distance. After the debates, Godzilla and Mothra meet up with King Caesar and Rodan at the café.

Godzilla = "Has the police found anything?"

King Caesar = "As of so far, none of the evidence is pointing to a candidate, so it is likely an outside inference. It's a possibility that a group of voters want to remove a single candidate from the race."

Godzilla = "Like Mary?"

King Caesar = "It is a possibility…"

Rodan = "The candidates are out of the suspects list, but I still don't get it. This city opened up to trade with the Europeans many years ago, so why are their people who dislike it. It seems to be the wrong kind of place to live in."

Mothra = "I don't think that's the case here, the trade with other countries is good for the nations, it's just that they had different opinions."

King Caesar = "When the Tokugawa clan was still in power they hosted the European leaders. However, that didn't end well… That led to the isolation in later years."

Godzilla = "But this time is different… All we need to worry about is how this incident will escalate."

Anguirus = "If Mary is the likely target, then we need to keep an eye on her."

King Caesar = "I agree, but we need to be careful. We need to be smart on this situation and I have an idea."

King Caesar walked to Godzilla and whispered to him.

Godzilla = "Are you sure?"

King Caesar nodded.

Godzilla = "Alright, I'll be right back."

Godzilla went away while King Caesar talked to the group.

The next day, Mary is continuing her work as a candidate at her office. However, she noticed the shadows following her. Mary was concerned about the civilians that would in harm's way, so she purposely walked into an alley where the shadows grabbed her and dragged her into an empty buildings. The shadows turn out to be decedents of Kaiju Hunters that once settled in Nagasaki; however, the village has been disbanded and abandoned. They felt that opening to the world would further damage their family heritage so they've opposing it.

Culprit #1 = "For the last time, quit this race or face punishment."

Mary = "Never!"

This mad him so mad that he held out a sword and got ready to strike.

Culprit #2 = "Hey, this is not part of the plan."

Before he could strike, Godzilla and Anguirus entered the building.

Culprit #2 = "It's Godzilla!"

Culprit #1 = "That's fine; if they are here alone then there's no way they will get help."

Anguirus = "That would be a big mistake…"

Godzilla = "We didn't plan on coming here alone."

The culprits are confused, but they heard noises outside. They look out to see soldiers wearing the family crest of the Shimazu Clan.

Culprit #2 = "That's the crest of the Shimazu Family."

Culprit #1 = "Since when were they here?"

Yoshihiro Shimazu is standing with his soldiers with his nephew, Toyohisa Shimazu, standing behind.

Yoshihiro Shimazu = "Alright, we may not be the police; however, we work alongside the Otome Clan and the Tachibana Clan. I need you to release the girl and your surrender. You might need to be quick about it."

The culprits are in a bind, Godzilla and Anguirus are blocking one exit and the Shimazu Clan blocks the other. There are no other exits and the culprits have no other plans.

Culprit #1 = "We… surrendered…"

Mary got up and ran to Godzilla as Anguirus directed the culprits to the police who waiting alongside the Shimazu Clan. As the culprits are being taken away, Godzilla went to Yoshihiro.

Yoshihiro Shimazu = "I'm glad they didn't try to resist further or else the girl will get hurt."

Godzilla = "They knew full well that attacking the Shimazu Clan will echo throughout Kyushu. I thank you for coming."

Yoshihiro Shimazu = "Of course, all of us agreed to have Nagasaki become independent. When we heard what was going on, I was willingly to help out. You take care now."

Yoshihiro went away with Toyohisa by his side. Mothra came to his side.

Mothra = "Mary will be ok; there are no injuries so she will be back on the race in no time."

Godzilla = "That's good, this time it will go smoothly."

The next day, the race continued with Mary as the winner. With no further disturbance, Mary cements the independence and restored any business affected. Godzilla went back to his castle to continue his work. Mary's family sends him gifts to express thanks to the Shogun. Later, Mary meets the clan leaders in the Kyushu summit.


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – Disaster Strikes**

(This chapter is dedicated to Fukushima on the day of March 11th and I will do what I can to help remember the victims that were lost to the earthquake and tsunami. This is a fictional story, but the tragedy and the loss were real. Please enjoy it.)

It was a normal day in Tokyo and Godzilla is continuing his efforts to stabilize the continents while they progress in technology. However, he got news from one of the senators that Fukushima and northern Japan was struck by an earthquake and tsunami. Godzilla couldn't stand by and let humans sacrifice their lives to save others. He and his friends made the journey to Fukushima to aid the people along with other Kaiju groups.

At the damaged building, Godzilla is with Anguirus at the situation room. The rescue teams are still conducting search and rescue, so Godzilla had Mothra stay behind to aid the wounded. Godzilla went to the flooded areas with the Rescue Crew while Anguirus and King Caesar searched in the areas of crumbling buildings. Rodan and the other flying Kaijus went by air to survey the affected areas.

At the Medical Tent, Mothra is helping the medics and doctors treated the wounded. Those who did not make it are lying on the ground and waited for transport to hospitals to have them identify.

Mothra = "Are the operating rooms ready?"

Doctor = "Yes, it's all set."

Mothra = "Alright, take all the critical injured there and have them treated."

Doctor = "Yes ma'am."

The doctors and nurses rushed some of the patients to the operating room. Mothra treated those with cuts and illnesses.

Mothra = "I wonder how the others are doing…"

Godzilla is seen swimming in the flood areas and located some of the stranded survivors. The boats are filled with people already and turn back to camp to unload them. Godzilla stayed behind to locate more. Godzilla finds another group of survivors on the roof of the flooded house.

Godzilla = "Is everyone alright?"

Female Survivor = "It's the Shogun!"

Male Survivor = "Yes, we are fine, but we are hungry. We have been here for days, we need supplies."

Godzilla = "Hang on; we'll get you out of here soon. Let me contact someone."

Godzilla took out a phone. Rodan is directing some helicopters to the survivors and gets a phone call from Godzilla.

Rodan = "Rodan here."

Godzilla = "Rodan, I found another group of survivors and I need a helicopter here."

Rodan = "You got it, I'll be right there."

Rodan took one of the helicopters and direct it to Godzilla's position and rescued them. Anguirus and King Caesar are helping rescue team navigate through the crumbling buildings.

Anguirus = "I knew that many continents are prone to earthquakes, but it's unpredictable to know the strength and the damage."

King Caesar = "Indeed…"

King Caesar and Anguirus found a family of four trapped under a building and direct the rescue crews to them. The family are safely rescued and escorted to Mothra's medical tent.

After a few days of search and rescue, Godzilla and the gang continue to aid the people. However, Godzilla received word about the Nuclear Reactor failure and quickly ordered a huge evacuation for humans. The Kaijus meanwhile stayed to absorb the radiation. A few brave workers and some Kaijus went into the reactor to stabilize the situation. It's thanks to their efforts the leak has stopped, but the work to decrease the radiation that spilled will take a few long months or years.

After the disaster, Godzilla and Mothra joined the Rescue crews and government officers to explain the situation with the reporters. Godzilla made this aware that it will take time and money to rebuild and improve the affected area. After that, Godzilla returned to the castle to set up some meetings with the people to discuss the improvements. Mothra continues to provide support to the victims and doctors.

That night, Rodan and Anguirus helped Godzilla to bed as he fell asleep on his desk. King Caesar made sure that he is comfortable and left his room.

Anguirus = "It's been a long month, but there is still much to do."

Rodan = "How will the people move on from this, the devastation is just too much for them."

Anguirus = "It really depends on them; we can only replace the things that are lost."

King Caesar = "We can help them preserve the memories; there's been an effort to restore the photos. So tomorrow is going to be busy; so we need to support Godzilla through this troubled time."

The three of them went to bed as Godzilla sleeps. He dreams of his mother fighting a black monster while a small Godzilla is forced to watch it all from a far off location. His mother made one final attack which burned both of them. This causes Godzilla to wake up with a headache.

Godzilla = " _The memories, they are coming back… Mom…_ "

Back in the affected area, the construction workers are beginning the process of cleanup of the debris that is left after the tsunami. Godzilla and the gang came back to help with the cleanup. Many other Kaijus helped out and the progress to clean up the roads has been completed in just two days. After a week, the reconstruction of the town is now underway. Godzilla set up the temporally housing for the affected families and businesses, but he was concerned for the wellbeing of both the children and the elderly. Godzilla's concerns reach the ears of the parcel delivering company and they develop a system that delivers groceries to the elderly that can't move much. As for the children, special dolls were made to look like a loved one that passed.

At the construction camp, Godzilla is getting tired and needs rest. Godzilla reached to an inn and meets the people who are thankful of him. The children give him flowers and thank you notes. Inside the inn, Godzilla and Mothra are alone while eating dinner.

Godzilla = "Hey Mothra, I beginning to remember something important…"

Mothra = "You do? What was it about?"

Godzilla = "My mom… It's hazy and I am trying to piece it together. I know something happened to her when she fought a monster, but I just struggling to understand."

Mothra = "I wonder…"

Godzilla = "Huh?"

Mothra = "I wonder if it's possible the experience in the earthquake incident is reminding you of your time with your mom. We just give it some time, it's not like it will come all at once."

Godzilla = "You're right, I'm just glad that I getting to know something."

Godzilla and Mothra went to bed as the autumn wind blows into the night.

The next day, the people are coping, but the mental scars still remain. Many funnels were held almost every day for many families that lost their love ones and friends. Godzilla and Mothra returned to Tokyo to set up meetings to improve disaster preparedness and casualty preventions. Mothra continues to assist the doctors to train new medical students in case of an emergency.

Godzilla = " _A long road to recovery is never easy…_ "


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 – A Step into Improvement**

(This chapter continues the tribute of the victims lost in March 11th. This also showcases the progress of reconstruction of Fukushima in case that you didn't know.)

Inside the Tokyo Government Building, Godzilla and the lawmakers are discussing new improvements to the Disaster Prevention and the Reconstruction. Godzilla already noticed the slow progress and people are still in temporary housing. However, the people told the reporters that they are already happy with Godzilla's aid. Mothra and Godzilla are continuing the charity in hopes that other areas will support Fukushima.

Godzilla = "Since the area was nearly wipeout, it might explain why it was taking so long."

Mothra = "The devastation was beyond belief… like twisting metal. There were some disasters that change history and yet, I have the feeling that this disaster was the worst of all."

Godzilla = "It's impossible to predict what will come, even with the technology now. The technology will help us predict the signs of disaster, but we can't predict how many people will survive."

Mothra = "All we can do for now after it strikes, is to move on and hope for the best in the future."

Godzilla = "Right… Where's the rest of the team?"

Mothra = "Rodan had Anguirus and King Caesar are waiting for us outside."

Godzilla = "Let's not keep them waiting then."

Godzilla and Mothra reunite with the rest and headed out.

In a few weeks, Godzilla soon learn that the clean-up of the radioactive and contaminated soil is getting some problems. He also learned about the strange arrangement of the reactors and possible explosions. Godzilla gave the powers to one of the senators to investigate possible misuse. The Radioactive Plant is slowly improving in a steady and careful movement. The area of contaminations has decrease which lifts evacuation orders in many areas, but there are some areas still affected. The food goes through radioactive checks to prove their quality and restrictions places on imports have relaxed in most areas. Thanks to Godzilla's efforts and many of the people who work for the Reconstruction, life is returning to normal in a slow and steady pace.

At Godzilla's Castle, Godzilla returned to find thank you cards and letters. Each letter express graduated from young and old with pictures of their lives changing. Godzilla continues to monitor the northern part of Japan to any changes.

Godzilla = "Looks like everything is heading towards normal."

Mothra = "With you being a hero."

Godzilla = "I'm just doing what I can as a leader, isn't that what we are supposed to be doing?"

Mothra = "Not many leader have your energy, but looks at these letters, they are expressing graduate."

In another room, Anguirus walked in to see Rodan hard at work with a secret project. Anguirus is creeped out by the aura that Rodan is showing and it is dark red.

Rodan = "At last, I have finally done it…"

Anguirus = "What's that?"

Rodan = "I have planned the best wedding for our dearest friends. We have to wait for spring for the moment to be special."

Anguirus = "Why do I have a feeling that you are going out of control for this?"

Rodan = "Nothing is going to stop me now, cause I am fired up!"

Rodan let out a very energetic scream before flying away. Anguirus stared at the sky with a worried face.

Anguirus = " _Should I be worried or happy?_ "


End file.
